Corazón Indómito
by sue-zoe
Summary: Riki es el hijo de uno de los trabajadores de la hacienda Mink, quien luego de buscar trabajo, es aceptado. Iason, dueño del lugar, nunca esperó que aquel andrajoso niño hubiera crecido hasta convertirse en tan apuesto muchacho… y mucho menos esperó, que se llegaría a interesar de una manera tan profunda en él. IasonxRiki KatzexRaoul
1. He vuelto

**Capitulo** **1.** **He** **vuelto**

Riki mantenía en el rostro una leve sonrisa, mientras observaba el entorno con cierta melancolía; era la primera vez en años que regresaba a aquel lugar. Recordaba cuando jugueteaba en los jardines y cuando la señora lo regañaba por ponerse a colorear sobre los papeles de su hijo. Sonrió una vez más al rememorar que vería al señorito de nuevo. Apretó la mano con la que sostenía su maleta con sus pertenencias ¿Tan bueno se había portado con él de niño, que le guardaba cierto cariño? La verdad no, el muchacho era mucho mayor, por lo que siempre se la pasaba metido en sus asuntos, en sus estudios… y debido a que era de mejor posición, no le hablaba y le miraba por encima del hombro. Riki entonces sacudió su cabeza, de seguro aquel ser se había convertido en una persona todavía más pedante, ya que según tenía entendido, era todo un erudito y un hombre muy influyente en toda la región; de seguro hasta se había casado con una mujer pomposa y tenía unos molestos y pretenciosos hijos… chistó ¡Que más daba! Con tal de que le diera trabajo le parecía insignificante lo demás.

Para el moreno todo era como caído del cielo, tenía problemas económicos, ya que había abandonado los estudios y no hacía más que dar la lata en su antiguo empleo, por lo que lo habían despedido. Ni siquiera había estado cuando su padre murió, y es que poco le importaba, ya que no era santo de su devoción, pero cuando le habían informado que había "heredado" su puesto en la casona, prácticamente saltó de alegría. Al menos tendría con que sustentarse por un tiempo.

Cuando por fin llegó, se detuvo a contemplar la enorme edificación que se mostraba antes sus ojos azabaches, a pesar de que ya no era un crío, aquello le seguía pareciendo enorme, demasiado para que viviera una familia con sus sirvientes.

Fue recibido por Katze, el encargado de la hacienda, como un capataz, aunque ese no era solamente su cargo, también desempeñaba alguna que otra tarea para el señor, tarea que no pudiera realizar por equis circunstancia.

Katze era un hombre bastante hermoso, de piel blanca y tersa como la de una muñeca, y los cabellos lisos y claros, difícil de creer que trabajara en un lugar rural como ese, pero Riki no pensaba en ello, no… Riki no se perdía en el mar de su belleza anormal, Riki atraía a su memoria, los instantes en que el hombre le regañaba e inclusive le daba de nalgadas, cuando hacía de sus travesuras y terminaba estropeando su trabajo. Soltó una risilla a lo que Katze respondió con un gesto de molestia.

\- Espero que no hayas venido a traernos problemas, mocoso. Tenemos suficiente trabajo ya.

\- ¡No soy ningún mocoso! Tengo diecisiete, ya estoy bastante crecido.

\- El que tengas o no el pelo crecido en donde tu sabes, no te da derecho a pensar que eres lo suficientemente maduro – Katze le miró por el rabillo del ojo – Dame un motivo y te corro de inmediato.

A Riki se le inyectó la cólera en todo el cuerpo, mostró los dientes en señal de enojo, pero no hizo nada más, no estaba en posición de quejarse. Sólo tenía que quedarse callado y hacer su trabajo, sabía que haciendo eso podría coexistir con la plaga de Katze, ya que a ese hombre le encantaba pisotear a sus subordinados… se sintió pésimo, pues él no era de tragarse los insultos.

Luego de acomodarse, el pelinegro decidió dar una vuelta, le habían dado el resto de la tarde libre, por lo que podía revisar si todo se hallaba tal y como lo recordaba.

Cayó en los establos y observó con asombro, los pura raza que allí había, nunca pensó que podría ver semejantes especímenes de equinos. De seguro se tendría que encargar de ellos, le pareció excitante, a Riki le fascinaban los caballos.

Continuando su recorrido, encontró que alguien se hallaba entrenando equitación, y era muy bueno en ello, porque por más que se estirara en sus pequeños pies o afilara la mirada, el pelinegro no podía ver con exactitud el galopar del caballo blanco. Pero, cuando hubo saltado el obstáculo más grande, Riki tuvo frente a sus ojos una imagen que lo capturó: La persona que montaba a aquel semental era… "única". De cabellos rubios platino, los ojos azules, piel excesivamente clara y exageradamente alto… no le cupo ninguna duda, la belleza que desprendía su presencia nunca la había olvidado, como la perteneciente a alguna entidad divina, aquel hombre era el señorito… Iason Mink.

Continuará…


	2. Bienvenido

**Capitulo 2. Bienvenido**

Luego de su furtivo encuentro, Riki había quedado algo consternado, por algún motivo sintió vergüenza y se había marchado antes de que siquiera el rubio notase su presencia. Se sentía patético, no entendía el porqué.

Al día siguiente, se levantó muy temprano. Se aseó, desayunó y como le indicó Katze, se presentó en la amplia sala de la casa principal. Estaba algo nervioso, de seguro le entregarían mucho trabajo y no le quitarían ni un ojo de encima, pero el pelinegro estaba más que decidido, mostraría que no era ningún enclenque y el que pensara lo contrario, tendría que tragarse sus palabras ante sus acciones.

Entonces fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un sonido suave, que en los siguientes segundos, interpretó como una voz.

\- ¿Así que tú eres Riki? Cuanto haz crecido.

\- Buenos días – Agachó la cabeza – Esto…

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me recuerdas? – El rubio le entregó su mirada.

\- Si… sólo que no sé, como llamarle ahora… ¿Señor… Mink…?

\- Iason – Enfatizó – Llámame Iason.

\- Si, señor Iason.

\- Mucho mejor.

Riki alzó la vista hasta encarar al ojiazul, la frase mencionada de una manera tan sutil había hecho estragos en él, y más, porque era la primera vez que Iason, "le hablaba".

Durante toda la jornada, las palabras del rubio permanecieron en la mente de Riki, y es que, lo que había dicho en sí no era lo que no lo abandonaba, lo que le mortificaba, era que en su interior, aquel tono de voz… le parecía "encantador". El pelinegro, por supuesto no lo admitía, juraba y perjuraba que se trataba sólo de asombro. Nada más.

Muy a pesar de todo, Riki pudo desempeñar su trabajo sin que Katze le oprimiera en hacerlo.

Iason tenía un amigo, un hombre culto, igualmente alto y rubio, de belleza tosca y modales señoriales, respondiendo al nombre de Raoul Am. Hombre qué por cierto, al conocer a Riki, no le tuvo ni el más mínimo aprecio.

\- Es un… sucio, un harapiento – Se expresaba.

\- Raoul – Intervenía el Mink – Yo no me quejo de tus empleados cuando voy a tu casa.

\- Si… pero es que ese muchacho lo amerita – Raoul miró a Riki a través de la ventana, el pelinegro levantaba unos sacos y luego de soltarlos, se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el brazo – Es muy distinto a Katze o a Daryl… ellos al menos tienen presencia y decencia. Ese Riki, se nota que es un salvaje en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- ¿Y qué? Yo no me voy a acostar con él ni mucho menos. Con tal de que haga su trabajo lo demás carece de importancia.

\- ¡Pero Iason…!

\- Pero nada.

Iason miró al otro con severidad, dando a entender que no debía continuar alegando.

\- Ya mi madre no está para manipularme la vida… ¿Qué acaso ahora tienes pensado tomar su lugar?

Raoul se mantuvo callado, ciertamente no muy contento con la manera en que el rubio le contestaba. Siempre se había preocupado por su amigo, al punto de que cada movimiento que efectuaba, era en pro del Mink.

Al parecer la pomposa esposa y los pretenciosos niños ni siquiera existían. Iason era soltero y muy raramente era visto por el pelinegro. Cada uno se encontraba en su lugar, uno en el establo y el otro en la casa grande. Cuando había intentado indagar sobre ello, preguntándole a Katze, éste le había mencionado que no se metiera en dónde no debía, y en cierta manera, eso era lo que debió hacer.

Una noche…

\- ¿Señor Iason? ¿Está aquí?

\- Pasa Katze.

El aludido entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Riki se encontraba sin sueño, así que deambulaba por los alrededores, aspirando el dulce aroma de la noche. Observando entre las ventanas, captó la silueta de la que supuso era su señor, pero no estaba solo. Ni corto ni perezoso, al pelinegro le cegó la curiosidad y decidió acercarse. No creyó lo que vio, y aunque fue por un instante fugaz, Riki salió sigiloso con dirección a su lugar de descanso. Había visto a Katze, teniendo sexo con Iason en una de las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

\- "Jum… por lo visto no soy el único que se sentía solo ésta noche"

Continuará…


	3. Decisión

**Capitulo** **3.** **Decisión**

*+*+*Flash Back*+*+*

Un pequeño Riki de unos cinco años, se encontraba coloreando, tirado en el suelo. Garabateaba con sus creyones de cera todo lo que le venía a la mente; desparramaba su carisma de niño en cada uno de sus trazos sin sentido.

De repente fue jalado con rudeza, obligado a ponerse de pie, mientras que su bracito fue adquiriendo un leve color rojizo. Era la señora, le gritaba, le jaloneaba, le regañaba… pero Riki se tapaba los oídos, tratando inútilmente de apagar la furiosa voz.

Pronto, todo el ruido atrajo la atención del señorito, quien apareció en el momento en que su madre aún regañaba al pequeño.

\- ¿Madre? ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Éste…! – Lo miró de manera despreciativa - ¡…Niño! ¡Ha destruido el proyecto en que tanto haz estado trabajando!

Iason observó los papeles rayados entre las manos de su indignada madre. Miró a Riki, pensó que el niño estaría llorando por lo que había hecho, pero no lo hacía, se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y los labios apretados.

\- ¡¿Quién habrá dejado entrar en la casa a éste mocoso?! - Gruñía la señora.

\- Basta madre. Déjale en paz.

\- Pero hijo… todo tú trabajo…

\- No importa. Lo haré de nuevo – Iason miró al niño y al encontrar que el otro hacía lo mismo, decidió marcharse a su estudio.

Riki llegó hasta el sitio en donde se encontraba Iason escribiendo, al parecer comenzando de nuevo aquello que el había estropeado. No había sido su intención, sólo quería un poco de papel para dibujar, quería decírselo, aclararle todo para que no existiese ninguna clase de malentendido y el señorito no llegase a odiarle.

\- Esto…

Iason detuvo su escritura al escuchar la intervención de una voz infantil en el recinto, pero no se tomó la molestia de girar el rostro para verle, se mantuvo quieto, expectante.

\- Yo… gracias – Riki se encontraba sonrojado.

El menor esperó, sin embargo el rubio ni siquiera le miró, continuaba dándole la espalda, el azabache estaba seguro de que le había escuchado. Riki infló los cachetes molesto, ya le había agradecido, así que ya no tenía nada que tratar con ese engreído.

\- "El nombre del niño es…" – Iason buscaba en su mente, halló por fin y susurró, a modo de llamado – Riki…

Pero al girarse no le halló, al parecer el pelinegro se había marchado hacía ya un par de segundos.

Pensó, en que tal vez podría hablar con el menor después, hasta, era posible que intentara entablar una amistad con el niño… no le pareció tan desagradable la idea. Volvió la vista al papel.

Lamentablemente para Iason, esa fue la última vez que vio a Riki, hasta su aparición luego de casi 12 años sin verse.

*+*+*Fin del Flash Back*+*+*

Ahora Riki era todo un hombre, portador de un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, producto de todo el trabajo que había realizado a lo largo de su vida. En todo caso siempre había visto al rubio como un ser déspota y egoísta.

Iason trataba de continuar con sus tareas diarias, pero siempre era seducido por la ventana, llevado a examinar a aquel hombre que tanto aborrecía su amigo Raoul, quizás trataba de encontrar aquella cosa tan repulsiva en él que le causara semejante sentimiento, pero no lo hallaba, no lo encontraba y se perdía entre las acciones del pelinegro.

\- ¿Señor Iason? – Riki se impresionó al verle.

\- He escuchado que te gustan los caballos.

\- Y ha escuchado bien… la verdad es que… me encantan – Mencionaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

\- Lo he notado. Por eso quiero dejar a tu cargo a mi favorito.

Riki pestañeó incrédulo, el caballo blanco del señor era tan mimado, tan especial que no dejaba que nadie "impuro" le tocase.

\- ¿Está usted hablando en serio señor Iason?

\- Si ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso crees que es demasiado para ti?

\- ¿Bromea? – Riki se aproximó al equino – No estará en mejores manos, eso se lo puedo asegurar – Iba a tocarle - ¿Su nombre es Blondy no?

\- Así es.

\- Blondy… Blondy – Mencionó como si estuviera grabando aquella información en su cerebro.

La sonrisa en los labios de Riki, la expresión en su rostro… Iason quedó inmerso por un segundo en la esencia que le componía.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho qué?!

\- Lo que has escuchado Raoul.

\- Pero ¿Cómo puede ser que le dejes a cargo a tu preciado caballo? Un pura sangre ¿Acaso te has vuelto demente? Fue un regalo de tu padre Iason ¿Qué harás si el muy salvaje le lastima?

\- No exageres. Además… ésta será una excelente forma para saber si puedo confiar en él, tómalo como una simple prueba.

\- ¿Pero arriesgar un equino de buen linaje…?

\- No seas así Raoul.

El ojiverde trató de relajar su expresión, pasando de espanto a confusión.

\- A todas estas… ¿Para qué quieres saber si puedes o no confiar en él? No le veo el sentido.

\- Jum… es sólo cuestión de ética. Quiero ver que tan salvaje puede llegar a ser.

El Am prefirió entonces guardar silencio, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su amigo, nada ni nadie era capaz de sacarlo.

\- Con su permiso.

Entró a la habitación un hermoso chico de cabellos claros, traía consigo unas tazas de café.

\- Daryl… – El ojiverde sonrió. Se dirigió al ojiazul - ¿Cuánto por él?

\- ¡! – Daryl quedó impresionado. Trató de aparentar normalidad mientras colocaba el azúcar.

\- La esclavitud fue abolida hace siglos Raoul – Mencionó en un tono burlesco - ¿Para qué lo querrías, si tienes a tu disposición los mejores hombres?

\- Porque a diferencia del "nuevo", éste chico si es atractivo… no malinterpretes. Sólo lo quiero para hacer crecer mi reputación como el que posee los más bellos sirvientes.

\- Pues no. Por muy amigo mío que seas, no puedo concederte éste favor. Ya no somos niños que hacen barbaridades con sus juguetes…

\- ¿Y si te lo cambio? – Interpuso con aire altivo.

Daryl pensó que lo mejor era retirarse, ya había terminado de servir el café, no había razones para que escuchara la conversación que entablaban los señores.

\- Con su permiso. Señor Iason, señor Raoul. Me reti…

\- Te quedas Daryl – Mandó Iason.

\- Eh… si – El pelicorto agachó la cabeza. Permaneció quieto.

\- Te daré…. – Lo pensó detalladamente. Finalmente y con algo de dificultad, mencionó: - A Mimea.

\- ¿Mimea? – El Mink dudó, aquella sirvienta era bastante hermosa, además de ser considerada como el "mejor espécimen" perteneciente a la prestigiosa familia Am.

Continuará….


	4. Sacudida inminente

**Capitulo** **4.** **Sacudida** **inminente**

Aquella mañana el tiempo se encontraba despejado. Riki se estiró, era hora de alimentar a los caballos. Fue hasta el establo, pero un sonido lo hizo desenfocarse de su faena. Alguien estaba llorando, era un sollozo casi imperceptible, extrañamente era algo agradable y hermoso.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó al pelinegro - ¿Eres Daryl no? Te he visto en la casa grande.

\- Eh… - Desvió el mojado rostro – Si… soy uno de los mayordomos del señor Mink.

\- Tan joven. Pensé que ese trabajo sólo lo tenían los vejetes.

\- Eh… pues no – Le miró – Desde pequeño he aprendido a ordenar la casa, a cocinar…

\- Vaya… yo no sé más que calentar frijoles. Deberías enseñarme un día de estos algo de "la alta cocina" – Riki le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para alentarlo.

\- Si… - Con ello logró que Daryl le mostrara una tenue sonrisa.

\- ¿Y por qué lloras? ¿El señor te ha tirado la comida?

\- Ah… no, no es eso… - Desvió de nuevo la mirada.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces? ¿Te sientes mal pero no quieres dejar de trabajar?

Daryl notó que el pelinegro en verdad estaba preocupándose por él. No le vio nada malo en darle algo de confianza.

\- Nada de eso… es que… el señor va a traer a una nueva sirvienta.

\- ¿Una mujer? ¡Wooooow! – Exclamó con alegría – Pero esas son buenas noticias mi amigo, de vez en cuando no está mal tener a donde mirar – Le guiñó un ojo, a lo que el otro se sonrojó.

\- Señor Riki… esos no son los comentarios de un caballero.

\- ¿Eh? Yo no soy caballero, yo soy lo que soy y nada más… - Se metió el dedo en la oreja, como a quien no le importa lo que escucha - Pero no entiendo porque eso es tan malo para ti…

\- Es que, ella es la protegida del señor Raoul.

\- ¿Raoul? – Permaneció unos instantes pensativo, como buscando en el banco de memoria - ¿El mentecato de ojos verdes?

\- ¡Señor Riki! – Se sentía avergonzado de que hablara así de los señores.

\- Está bien, está bien… ya entendí.

-… Y la razón por la que ella viene, es porque yo me voy. El señor Raoul lleva tiempo solicitándome para que vaya a su mansión, el señor Iason siempre lo había negado y en cierto modo me sentía feliz por ello.

\- ¿? – Riki alzó una ceja - ¿Feliz? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque creí que el señor me apreciaba… que era diferente, único entre los demás. Ni siquiera me preguntó si deseaba irme… ahora me doy cuenta de que no es más que una fantasía, para él no soy más que uno de los mayordomos – Se ocultó la cara entre sus manos - Nada más.

A Riki esto lo hizo estallar, tiró al suelo el azadón que traía consigo. El muchacho reaccionó y se descubrió el rostro, más el pelinegro ya se había marchado.

\- ¿Señor Riki?

En la casona, Iason se encontraba alistándose para salir, tenía pensado llevar él personalmente a Daryl y traerse a Mimea. Aprovecharía que tenía algunos asuntos que atender en la casa de su amigo.

\- ¿? – Katze se extrañó, Riki se acercaba - Oye ¿Adónde crees que vas? – El hombre se hallaba obstaculizándole la entrada al interior del recinto.

\- ¡Quítate!

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – A Katze semejante osadía lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué no has escuchado viejo?! ¡Que te quites! ¡Quiero hablar con el tal "señor Iason"!

\- Eres un vulgar… ¿Con qué derecho vienes a gritar así?

\- ¡Con el derecho de la mierda! ¡Quítate o no respondo!

Al pelinegro parecía que las venas se le reventarían, su cara estaba llena y el rojo había marcado parte de ella.

\- Katze… ¿Qué es ese escándalo? - El rubio aparecía al escucharlos gritar – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Tú… - Riki apretó los puños. Acto seguido se abalanzó hasta el ojiazul, increíblemente logró asestarle un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle girar el rostro.

\- ¡Señor Iason! – Katze no había tenido tiempo de detenerlo, había sido demasiado rápido.

El ojiazul permaneció quieto, sin mover un músculo, a contrario del pelinegro, que parecía que se contenía por dentro.

Katze iba a arremeter en contra del muchacho, pero no llegó a hacerlo, con un gesto de su mano, el rubio le hizo detenerse en su idea.

\- ¿Y a qué ha venido eso Riki? – Preguntó por fin el rubio.

\- Quería ver si sentías algo, porque al parecer no sentiste nada cuando decidiste deshacerte de uno de tus más fieles sirvientes.

\- … – Iason le miró.

\- A mí tu dinerito no me sorprende, tu prepotencia me resbala… ¿Crees qué por tener una buena posición te vuelves dueño de los demás, que puedes botarlos como basura luego de que te han servido tanto? – El entrecejo de Riki estaba marcado – Si eres esa clase de persona… me das asco.

\- ¡!

\- Bueno, ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir ¡Agarro mis cuatro trapos y me largo de ésta mierda! – Alzó los brazos de modo dramático – Antes de tener hambre y necesidades, tengo orgullo señores.

Acto seguido, dio la vuelta y se fue con una sonrisa en los labios. El golpe y no sólo eso, la expresión en el rostro del señor, le había dejado un dulce sabor en la boca.

\- ¡Pero señor Riki…! – Daryl estaba atónito, no podía creerse lo que chismorreaban los demás sirvientes - ¿Por qué hizo eso… y por un simple…?

\- Lo hice por un amigo. Los que se metan con mi gente tendrán problemas.

Daryl entonces se dio cuenta de que Riki le parecía de lo más agradable. Había escuchado de la boca de Katze que no era más que un vándalo y un sin vergüenza, pero hacer esa clase de cosas por defenderlo… ahora tenía su propio punto de vista acerca de él, y era bastante bueno.

\- Voy a extrañarlo señor Riki.

\- ¿Eh? – Le miró, al hallarse el bello y puro rostro del chico, Riki no pudo evitar sonrojarse – No digas cosas así…

En la mansión, Iason era atendido por uno de los sirvientes. El golpe le había dejado una marca en el pálido rostro. Sin embargo y aunque no le dolía, había algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo mentalmente.

\- No se preocupe señor Iason. Voy a mandar a que echen a ese animal a patadas – Mencionaba Katze.

\- No será necesario Katze – Intervino el rubio – Por nada del mundo permitas que se vaya.

\- ¿Señor…? ¿Acaso piensa pagarle con la misma moneda?

\- Yo no soy un bruto Katze. No pienso rebajarme a su nivel – Hizo una pausa – Dile que puede quedarse, que todo será olvidado y que desistí de la idea de intercambiar al chico… luego me las arreglo con Raoul…

\- ¡Pero señor Iason…!

\- Katze… - Mencionó con fuerza – También notifica a Daryl que deshaga sus maletas.

\- Si, señor Iason.

El rubio mantenía la vista en le techo. Aquella había sido la primera vez en que alguien le hablaba así. Riki le había llegado a lo más profundo, sus palabras le perforaron el corazón…. tenía que quitarse esa sensación tan amarga. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Quiero destrozar ese orgullo tuyo, borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción que tenías… quiero que te inclines ante mí… que me lamas las botas… Riki"

Continuará…


	5. Elección predeterminada

**Capitulo 5. Elección predeterminada**

\- Blondy… eres tan hermoso.

El caballo blanco lo tenía enamorado, cepillaba su pelaje con cuidado al tiempo que lo acariciaba. "Esa iba a ser la última vez", pensaba Riki, después de haber golpeado a su patrón no le quedaba más opción que irse; era semejante a un perro que había mordido la mano que le da de comer.

\- ¿Me… puedo quedar? – El pelinegro pestañeaba incrédulo - ¿No estarás gastándome una broma?

Katze le miró con una expresión seria, dándole a entender que él no era hombre de bromas. Lo cierto era que la decisión del señor también le había impresionado.

\- Señor Riki – Daryl llegaba al establo con una sonrisa – Me alegro que le dejaran quedarse.

\- Ja, lo mismo digo – Rozó la punta de su nariz con el dedo pulgar – Le di su merecido al muy engreído y con eso se arrepintió.

\- Ha tenido suerte… mínimo esperé que le ordenara que suplicase para poder quedarse con su trabajo.

\- Tsk – Chistó - ¿Y con qué moral? ¿Con qué cara me vendría a exigir eso?

Daryl ocultó su risilla.

\- Le he traído algo señor Riki…

\- Deja de llamarme así… me siento como un anciano – Riki se escuchaba cansado - ¡Pastel… y vino!

\- Si – Asintió – He tomado un poco de lo que serví al señor.

Riki tomó el presente y se sentó, dispuesto a comérselo. Daryl se sentó a su lado, observaba al pelinegro comer con las manos y empinarse la botella a pesar de que le había traído cubiertos y hasta una copa. Aunque no tuviera modales, Riki era más caballero que cualquier hombre que conociera.

\- Aún no he tenido oportunidad de darle las gracias…

\- Ah, no exageres…

\- ¡! – Desordenó los cabellos del muchacho, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

A Riki no le faltaban las ganas de largarse de la hacienda, a pesar de tener ya un par de meses trabajando, continuaba sintiéndose como un extraño, como un bicho raro que todos desean exterminar, pero el moreno no podía darse el lujo de dimitir sin tener algo asegurado primero; "el principal problema de los pobres es la falta de dinero", eran los pensamientos del muchacho inculcados por el resto de la sociedad.

En la mansión Am, Raoul se hallaba indignado. Ya había arreglado todo con Mimea, pero de repente Iason se había presentado en su casa con las manos vacías, para notificarle que ya el cambio no iba. No le había dado detalles del porqué, muy a pesar de ello logró enterarse de que el culpable de todo, había sido el recién llegado que trabajaba en la casa de su amigo.

\- Ese miserable ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse en mis planes? – El ojiverde apretó tanto la copa que traía entre sus manos que la hizo quebrar – Ah no… pero ésta me la pagas.

\- ¿Haz escuchado? – Susurraba una de las mucamas.

\- Eso es verdad – Contestaba la otra.

\- Al parecer al señor Iason no le agradó la idea de tener a Mimea… por eso inventó esa excusa para que no se la mandaran… pobrecita.

La muchacha de cabellos claros que respondía al nombre de Mimea, escuchaba claramente los chismes en los que estaba involucrada, sus compañeras no hacían ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en disimular. La noticia de que se iría a prestar sus servicios en la casa de los Mink, la había entusiasmado y no sólo eso; como el resto de las noticias, se extendió como la pólvora. Actualmente estaba cansada de ser acosada por sus compañeros. Deseaba cambiar de aires un rato, deshacerse del estereotipo de "sirvienta" del montón, había escuchado que en la mansión sólo trabajaban hombres, por lo que verse en cierto modo "obligada" a esforzarse el doble, le excitaba de sobremanera. Pero ahora todo se le había hecho pedazos, el señor Mink la había rechazado. Se mordió el labio de la rabia.

\- "Como lo odio".

Iason por su parte, no podía apartar de su mente la escena de Riki retándole, como un lobo salvaje que muestra sus afilados dientes antes de lanzarse a morder. El hombre se llevó la mano a la frente, sonrió… aquella expresión de enojo… no sabiendo el porqué, ansiaba verla de nuevo.

Se levantó. Se asomó por la ventana, quizás buscándolo. Pudo hallarlo. Katze le mandaba, Katze le gritaba… ¡Y él no se callaba! A pesar de que no pudiese escuchar lo que estuvieran diciendo, el rubio podía notar cuando Riki alzaba la voz, abriendo de más esa boca y haciendo uso exagerado de las muecas. A Iason le pareció divertido, pero al recordar el golpe, al palpar con su blancuzca mano la enrojecida piel, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Era demasiado descarado, altanero y zafio, le recordaba a su preciado equino Blondy, al principio no se comportaba, era violento y obstinado, no fue hasta que lo entrenó con constancia y brío que logró formarlo como lo que ahora era, un manso y elegante pura sangre; había recibido elogios y premios por ello. Una idea le vino a la cabeza, pensó al principio que se trataba de algo descabellado, sin embargo, luego de meditarlo un poco no sonaba tan absurdo, y esa idea era: Disciplinar al muchacho; él era Iason Mink después de todo, no había nada que no pudiese hacer.

Pensó entonces en volverlo una especie de aprendiz, podría enseñarle a leer y escribir – Si es que no lo sabía -; le mostraría las artes y el álgebra, lo haría un economista al pelo. Iason podía ver su cara en las noticias, como el hombre que convirtió a un chico mal hablado en todo un hombre útil e inteligente. También tendría que asegurarse de que Raoul no se enterase a la primera, de lo contrario, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerle desistir.

Pero tan pronto como llegó el apasionante deseo por instruirlo, llegó la necesidad de humillarlo. Iason no podía olvidar la manera tan altanera con que se había dirigido hacía él.

 _"_ _Si eres esa clase de persona… me das asco"_

\- ¿Esa clase de persona? – Suspiró – Preocuparme por la muchedumbre… ¿Eso me haría dejar de ser esa clase de persona que tanto dices?... jum.

Recordaba la época en que era más joven, más pequeño… en dónde se le cubrían con todos los mimos y cariños…

***Flash Back***

Iason se encontraba recostado de uno de los enormes árboles de la hacienda. Miraba el cielo, las abundantes nubes que lo llenaban, su blanca composición le hacía querer tocarlas. Levantó sus pequeñas manos, como si con aquel acto fuera capaz de hacer realidad su deseo. En eso, la figura de alguien le hizo desenfocarse.

\- ¿Qué haces Iason? – Raoul de unos nueve años, era de estatura mucho menor. Sus ojos verdes eran esplendorosamente llamativos, su abundante cabello y su contextura frágil y hasta femenina, le hacían asemejar un pequeño ángel.

\- Estoy viendo las nubes Raoul. Míralas también… están tan alto, pueden moverse e ir a donde quieran… no hay nadie que las pueda tocar ni dañar… son tan…

\- Iason. No las mires más – El rubio le tomó de la mano, angustiado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Se hallaba consternado.

\- Porque cada vez que las ves, te pones triste… como ahora. Yo no quiero que estés triste, nunca…

La brisa acariciaba sus rubios cabellos. La mirada azulada recayó en la pequeña figura de su amigo, que se acomplejaba con su situación. Le tomó de los brazos y lo atrajo hasta su pecho. Sintió deseos de abrazarlo y así lo hizo.

\- Ia… Iason… ¿Por… qué? – Raoul se había sonrojado, lo que le daba cierto encanto femíneo.

\- Mírame Raoul.

El niño alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los azules iris. Halló en ellos el mismo azul del cielo.

\- "Yo quiero… ser las nubes de esos ojos" – El ojiverde se dejó llevar…

***Fin del Flash Back***

\- Iason… - Raoul se sobó las sienes.

Siempre había gustado de su amigo. Aún así e increíblemente, éste nunca se había enterado de sus sentimientos. Muchas noches había pasado el Am en vela a causa de Iason, cuando tenía un problema serio, cuando algo le mortificaba… o simplemente pensando en hasta dónde llegaría su relación. El ojiverde en todo momento intervino en la vida del Mink, y cuando alguna mujer intentaba acercársele, buscaba de alejarla, usando cualquier artimaña para lograrlo; el caso también aplicaba a hombres, sujetos de negocios que habían quedado impactados por la presencia del rubio, que ansiaban mucho más del "trato profesional". Raoul como su representante, hacía desaparecer el deseo de cualquiera por poseerle, ya fuera con amenazas y en el peor de los casos con la intervención de terceras personas. Se había deshecho de su actitud suave y delicada, por una más recia y agresiva; todo por según él, proteger su bien más preciado.

El caso era que el ojiverde estaba dispuesto a todo por Iason. Ya que estaba más que convencido de que al final de todo, terminaría escogiéndolo, quedándose así a su lado.

Continuará…


	6. Tejiendo ésta red

**Capitulo** **6.** **Tejiendo** **ésta** **red**

\- ¿Me mandó a llamar señor Raoul?

\- Si Mimea… Tengo, algo que encargarte.

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Riki desempeñaba bien su trabajo y en los instantes de descanso, se ponía de acuerdo con Daryl para pasarlos juntos, debido a que ese muchacho era el único que no le veía con malos ojos en esa mansión.

\- El señor ha salido muy temprano. Al parecer tenía asuntos que atender en la ciudad.

\- No me sorprendería que fuera a comprar más esclavos – Opinó de modo burlesco.

\- Riki… no sea así por favor.

\- Vamos Daryl, a pesar de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer contigo, todavía le respetas… ¡Hay que ver!…

\- Ese es el deber de un mayordomo.

\- Jo… entonces yo no podría serlo. Yo amo mi libertad, no depender de lo que dice o no un sujeto con dinero. Poder marcharme cuando me plazca. Cuando me harte de estar aquí volveré a emigrar… - Se dirigió al joven - Si quieres puedes venir conmigo. No tenemos muchas cosas, pero mi gente te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

\- Lo pensaré.

Una tarde mientras trabajaba, una figura extraña llamó la atención de Riki. El pelinegro notó que se trataba de una persona, una mujer que llegaba.

Fue capturado en aquel instante. Los ojos de Riki no lograron apartarse de aquella figura femenina. Era hermosa, de cabellos castaños, y de ojos claros; de contextura pequeña y frágil.

El moreno se percató de su insolencia al mirarle de aquella forma tan indecente. Apartó su mirada por unos breves segundos, para luego volvérsela a dirigir, está vez, más cordialmente.

\- Buenas tardes… ¿Puedo ayudarla?

\- Esto… - La mujer se apenó y desvió el rostro, cual niña ingenua.

Se trataba de Mimea, la mujer llevaba puesta ropas muy elegantes, viéndose como toda una señorita, de modo que fuese imposible identificarla como criada.

\- ¿Ha venido a ver a alguien? Si quiere puedo ir a decir que usted…

\- No será necesario – Intervino – Con hablar contigo me basta.

\- ¿De verdad? – Se rascó la cabeza – Dígame ¿Y para qué soy bueno?

Riki llevó a la mujer hasta donde se encontraban los caballos. Alimentaba a los animales al tiempo en que charlaba con la extraña.

\- Me sorprende que una chica como tú esté paseando por terreno privado.

Los encargados de cuidar la hacienda conocían a Mimea, por lo que no se le presentó ningún inconveniente a la hora de entrar a terreno Mink.

\- Sólo quería dar una vuelta… - Sonrió - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Ya veo… soy Riki ¿Tú eres…?

\- Me llamo Fleea. Vivo en una hacienda cercana.

Obviamente había mentido acerca de su identidad, era muy probable que diciéndole su verdadero nombre, lograra descubrir que provenía de la hacienda de los Am. Cuando se trata del ocio de los sirvientes, los chismes se trasladan a una velocidad vertiginosa.

\- No le cuentes a nadie que he venido. Si llegan a enterarse en mi casa…

\- Lo sé. Una chica tan linda y educada como tú, no debe de mezclarse con hombres como yo – Riki le dirigió una mirada un tanto insinuante – De una piel tan fina y blanca… - Continuó hablándole, ésta vez con un tono de voz más bajo – Una flor tan delicada…

\- Je je… Me harás sonrojar… Riki – La muchacha sonrió sensualmente.

El moreno iba a hacer un comentario un tanto vulgar acerca de eso, como en ocasiones había hecho con las mujeres que lograba llevarse a la cama, pero desistió de la idea; estaba más que claro que Mimea – Fleea en éste caso – debía ser "señorita" o virgen aún. No quería ahuyentar al único contacto con el género femenino que podría llegar a tener en esa región. Así tuviera que contenerse, lo haría.

\- Puedes venir a visitarme cuando lo desees Fleea – Emitió el pelinegro.

\- Me parece bien – La chica sonrió.

Y así fue, Mimea comenzó a ir y a venir con el pasar de los días. Al comienzo llevaba a Raoul todo lo que averiguaba de Riki como obligación, luego empezó a recolectar toda esa información para sí misma. El muchacho empezaba a gustarle, a pesar de no tener educación, era bastante agradable y divertido, era tierno y afable… Mimea entonces y para su desgracia, se enamoró de él.

\- Pero señor Raoul… yo podría seducirle. Hacer que se vuelva loco de amor por mí. Llevármelo lejos de éstas tierras… así mataríamos dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

\- ¡No! – Se negó - No quiero que te mezcles con ese sucio muchacho ¡Tú no!

Se fue hasta donde se encontraba la mujer y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Eres como una hija para mí. Jamás permitiría que te ensuciaras con ese bastardo – La acarició – No mi Mimea…

 *****Flash Back*****

Raoul paseaba por las calles de una enorme ciudad, en eso, una niña se le acercó. Llevaba una canastita llena de flores pequeñas y unos harapos que le servían de ropa.

\- Señor ¿Me compraría una flor? – Le hizo entrega de un pequeño ramillete.

El ojiverde la miró.

\- Son demasiado pequeñas. No creo que me sirvan para algo.

\- Mamá se fue… y papá antes de abandonarme dijo que "no servía para nada" porque era pequeña – Tomó la mano del hombre – Al menos sonría un poco y servirán para algo.

El Am no supo como reaccionar, la mano de la criatura era tan cálida y pequeña. Raoul esbozó una leve sonrisa. Observaba las casi diminutas flores marchitas en su mano.

\- No puedo aceptarlas. No sin pagarte por ellas.

La niña negó con su cabeza.

\- Ya usted me pagó señor – Acto seguido, la niña le dirigió una de las sonrisas más encantadoras, que el ojiverde pudo ver jamás.

 *****Fin del flash back*****

\- Señor… Raoul.

\- Sólo cumple con lo que te he encomendado.

\- Si, señor.

La razón por la que el rubio estuviese tan interesado en Riki, era debido a una conversación que había tenido con Iason. El hombre le había contado que se hallaba interesado en el joven, y aunque no le hubiera dicho que era en planes sexuales, a Raoul no le gustó para nada que le prestara más atención de la debida.

Al Mink sólo le interesaba borrarle esa forma de ser tan altanera, nada más.

Un día ocurrió lo impensable: Blondy el caballo, se estaba muriendo.

El pelinegro se desesperó, más permaneció a su lado. Al parecer había ingerido agua contaminada. El rubio había quedado impactado con la noticia contada por Katze y más al enterarse de que Riki no le abandonaba por nada del mundo. Decidió dar un vistazo y allí estaba: Tirado sobre la paja en donde descansaba el equino blanco, la acariciaba, le hablaba bajo, lo acompañaba…

Algo le instó a permanecer oculto, no quería que la escena se arruinase por su llegada. Con la espalda pegada a una de las paredes, Iason escuchaba atento cada una de las palabras del moreno. Aquellas frases vociferadas se quedaron grabadas en su mente como el fuego:

 _Todos queremos verte con bien…_

 _No_ _estás_ _solo,_ _yo_ _estoy_ _aquí_ _…_ _y_ _pase_ _lo_ _que_ _pase_ _no_ _voy_ _a_ _dejarte._

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le dijera algo así? El rubio se sintió confuso, en su corazón se posó de repente un sentimiento extraño, como si fuese apretujado con fuerza. Su mirada encontró a Riki acariciando suavemente la cabeza del caballo… esos dedos… esperaba que esas manos no fueran las culpables de dañar a su hermoso Blondy.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no fue él Iason? ¡Abre los ojos! Es el único que tenía contacto con tu Blondy – Hablaba totalmente indignado.

\- Estoy seguro. Si hubiera sido Riki no se hubiese quedado todo el día y toda la noche cuidándolo.

\- ¡Quien sabe! Puede ser que después se sintiera culpable por lo que hizo… además ¿No me contaste que él se había enfurecido a tal punto de llegar a golpearte?... No sé Iason, pero a mí esto me parece una venganza, una artimaña de su parte.

Iason dudó, la coartada de Riki estaba perdiendo credibilidad por las palabras de su amigo de la infancia. Podía creer que el joven había hecho todo eso adrede, llegando a pensar que al sanar al caballo enfermo, luego de una terrible enfermedad, lograría capturar la atención de su señor y si era posible, hasta su plena confianza.

En ese instante fue cuando Iason comenzó a ver al mestizo de una manera diferente, no estaba en posición de creerle antes que a Raoul, después de todo, no llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndole y lo más verídico era que el que estuviera fingiendo, no fuera otro más que el recién llegado.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de tener todas estas ideas muy en claro y presentes, el rubio no lograba convencer a su parte no lógica de lo que estaba más que seguro su mente: Riki podía ser el culpable de que Blondy estuviera en aquella condición tan crítica.

Algo dentro de sí lo instaba a pensar de manera diferente, a creer en una y en cada una de las atenciones que el muchacho le había dirigido a su querido caballo blanco.

¿Cuáles eran las intenciones del Am al ponerlo en contra del moreno? El ojiazul no sabía, ya que creía que todas las acciones del ojiverde eran por su bien. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que por su cabeza, estuviera formándose un plan perverso que lo inmiscuía a él, como el eje principal de todo.

Continuará…


	7. El no invitado

**Capitulo** **7.** **El** **no** **invitado**

Aquella noche, Mimea se había escurrido en la hacienda Mink, burlando la seguridad y llegando hasta el sitio en donde reposaba el agua de los caballos.

\- Esto es por rechazarme tan vilmente…

Sacó de entre sus ropas una botella, la cual vertió completa en el agua.

\- ¿Qué te parece Iason Mink? Pagarás muy caro lo que me hiciste…

De esa forma Blondy se había enfermado. Riki estuvo cuidándole por varios días, sabía que podía curarle, por eso le había pedido al señor que le dejara quedarse con él.

\- Te he confiado al mejor de mis caballos… si muere, comprenderás que toda la culpa será tuya.

\- No morirá, no se preocupe – Le mencionó con algo de molestia.

Iason se encontraba una noche acompañando a su equino, viendo como Riki le trataba. El chico sabía lo que hacía, de eso estaba seguro.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que no morirá? – Preguntó para ver que alegaría.

\- No estoy seguro, sólo lo siento así… - Acarició al débil animal – Él… es fuerte y no se dejará vencer…

Iason perdió cualquier idea culposa hacía el pelinegro, ya no tenía ninguna duda de que Riki era inocente.

Fue grande la sorpresa cuando Blondy empezó a responder positivamente, volvió a comer y pocos días después a levantarse. Pronto se hubo curado por completo.

Riki esperó que la responsabilidad del caballo blanco se le viera revocada, más no fue así, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, el moreno continuó atendiendo a Blondy – y al resto de los caballos – como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

De aquella manera, comenzó a esparcirse el rumor de que el señor tenía un trato preferencial por Riki. Los sirvientes veían al moreno con malos ojos, con rabia y enojo al no ser ellos los afortunados.

De cualquier forma, Riki era demasiado anti parabólico para darse cuenta de que los sirvientes le tenían envidia. Continuaba tratando exclusivamente a Daryl y a los demás… si le era posible les ignoraba.

\- Riki. Tienes una visita.

\- ¿Quién es Daryl? – Preguntó extrañado, en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la hacienda, era la primera vez que tenía una visita.

Riki se asomó entre la paja, se hallaba tomando uno de sus descansos. El muchacho de cabellos largos y castaños, entró al establo con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

\- Cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo estas Riki?

\- ¡Guy!

El pelinegro mostró facialmente lo feliz que se encontraba. Se levantó rápido y sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó a los brazos del recién llegado en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Parece como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años ¿No? – Guy le acariciaba los cabellos.

\- Je je… si – Riki sonrió – Los meses en ocasiones se vuelven más largos que los mismos años.

Los muchachos se encontraban solos, contemplando lo enorme de la hacienda Mink.

\- Así que éste es tu nuevo hogar…

\- Eso será hasta que logre reunir un poco de dinero, como habíamos acordado…

\- De eso quería hablarte Riki – Mencionó Guy un poco apenado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Guy? – Se mostró preocupado.

\- Es que… - Hablaba por lo bajo - He perdido mi trabajo y yo…

\- No te preocupes – Riki le había interrumpido – Yo me ocuparé de tus gastos hasta que las cosas se mejoren, después de todo, hasta hace poco las cosas estaban al revés.

\- No quisiera que fuera así pero… - Le medio sonrió – Lo menos que quiero es incomodarte Riki.

El pelinegro se sonrojó al notar la enternecida mirada del otro, trató de desviar el rostro, más Guy se lo impidió, con ambas manos lo sostenía.

\- Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti… no me incomodaría para nada que las cosas continuaran de éste modo.

\- Sé que no… - Susurró el pelilargo, convencido.

Poco a poco fue juntando sus labios con los de Riki. Ansiaba tanto besarlo. Su dulzura le había estado torturando por meses enteros. Guy recorrió la boca del pelinegro por completo, degustó con su lengua cada centímetro de ella, desató en el muchacho el deseo de jugar, de batallar un poco…

Guy se apartó lentamente, dejando que su lengua escurriera algo de saliva. Su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y notaba que Riki también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, aquellos ojos brillosos lo instaban a querer someterlo cuanto antes.

\- Al parecer tu cuerpo es sincero… me has extrañado – Aludió al descubrir cierto despertar en la entrepierna del pelinegro.

\- Guy… - Mencionó con un tono coqueto ¿Cómo ocultarlo? Su rostro se encontraba completamente salpicado de ese hermoso tono rojizo.

Dejarse llevar era tan fácil en ese momento…

\- ¿Ha venido un extraño…? – Iason dejaba su taza de té a un lado - ¿…Buscando a Riki?

\- Al parecer es un conocido suyo – Daryl no había querido terminar contándole aquello, pero los chismes habían llegado a oídos del señor demasiado rápido, y al ser él, el único al que trataba, Iason había terminado preguntándole.

\- ¿Y… donde están? – Trató de preguntar con indiferencia.

\- Creo que en el establo señor.

\- …

\- ¿Señor?

El Mink reaccionó, se levantó de su asiento abandonando al muchacho y a su taza a medio degustar.

Curiosidad. Sus pies le llevaron hasta el sitio destinado al pelinegro. Esperaba encontrarse a aquel sujeto, indicarle a Riki que no podía recibir visitas sin su permiso, darle a entender a aquel extraño que su trabajador estaba bajo su entero control… ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué sería de Riki? ¿Un amigo quizás?

-¡!

"Amigo" aquella palabra de esfumó de su cabeza en cuanto se asomó en el establo; se ubicó a un lado, lo suficientemente oculto para que no detectaran su presencia ¿Qué hacía el prestigioso Iason Mink comportándose como un vulgar fisgón? Y es que, lo que veían sus ojos claros no le agradaba para nada: Las piernas de Riki se hallaban enrolladas a la cintura de Guy, al tiempo que el pelicastaño se restregaba con furia, apoyándose en las paredes del lugar, acallando sus gemidos, mordiendo sus propios labios… semejantes a bestias hambrientas una de la otra.

Aquel hombre era la pareja de Riki, de eso no había duda… y enterarse de ello a Iason le molestó, tanto, como si le hubieran dirigido el peor de los insultos.

Continuará….


	8. Deseoso de ti

**Capitulo 8. Deseoso de ti**

Riki suspiró, con algo de melancolía. Su ano aún le palpitaba debido a la experiencia sexual que acababa de tener con su pareja. Se mordió el labio. Deseaba todavía más, pero debido a las circunstancias, había tenido que conformarse con sólo un poco. Extrañamente, en el instante en que se encontraban realizando el coito, un sonido estruendoso los hizo desenfocarse; al parecer alguien había tropezado las herramientas de trabajo del moreno, porque todas éstas cayeron al suelo provocando bastante ruido y asustando a los caballos.

 *****Flash Back*****

\- Guy… ¡Guy!... – El pelinegro se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo de su compañero, mientras era embestido de manera salvaje.

Aquellas mejillas en dónde en ocasiones se formaba un pequeño hoyuelo cuando ocasionalmente le sonreía – porque Iason había detallado cada una de sus facciones – ahora totalmente ruborizadas; aquella boca tan insolente despidiendo suspiros y gemidos desesperados; aquellos brazos y piernas tan fuertes abrazando con deseo, un cuerpo que no era el de él.

Salió de sí. La cólera que se instaló en el Mink fue tal, que no dudó en buscar la manera de interrumpirlos, de detenerlos. Fue hasta donde se encontraba la pila de herramientas y de un manotazo, las arrojó de modo que chocaran entre ellas al caer. Se ocultó deprisa.

\- ¡!

Los caballos se espantaron, el ruido había sido demasiado intenso.

Para los hombres en plena acción también fue una gran impresión. Luego de separarse, Riki como pudo tranquilizó a los pobres equinos que no hacían otra cosa que relinchar y moverse de un lado a otro, exasperados.

\- Tranquilo… no pasa nada – Acariciaba a uno de los animales.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Guy.

\- Al parecer se cayeron las herramientas… aunque, recuerdo haberlas colocado bien para evitar algo así.

\- No creo que haya sido eso.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Guy? ¿Qué más si no?

Riki no había comprendido porqué el pelicastaño había usado aquel tono tan sospechoso en su voz.

\- Nada. Olvídalo.

Más el pelicorto no podía dejar las cosas así, al menos no con lo que habían empezado. En cuanto las cosas se vieron calmadas, Riki volvió a provocar a Guy; sus ansías lo llevaban a querer comportarse de la manera más indecorosa, a desatar deseos viles en su compañero.

El pelicastaño trató de reanudar el acto, pero debido a lo ocurrido, su miembro se había dormido de nuevo.

\- Lo siento Riki – Musitó el pelicastaño.

Pero Riki no se quedó quieto con esto, no… su sed de sexo era demasiado grande. Se agachó y buscó de despertar la virilidad con sus manos. Guy cerró por unos instantes los ojos, los masajes del pelicorto comenzaban a hacer efecto. De repente, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, fue testigo de cómo dos orbes azules lo miraban fijamente; el hombre sintió un escalofrío, aquella mirada, había algo en ella que lo aterraba.

\- Riki… - Llamó cuando el menor buscaba de usar su boca - Riki… lo siento – Guy lo jaló de modo de que se pusiera de pie – Hoy ya no. Lo mejor es que me vaya de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

\- Tengo la sensación de que no soy bien recibido en éste lugar – Al decir esto, Guy clavó su vista en el sitio en donde sabía, se encontraba Iason oculto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Cuando Riki buscó de girar su rostro, en busca de aquello que observaba Guy, el pelicastaño se lo impidió tomándole del rostro con ambas manos.

\- Escucha Riki: Quiero que me esperes, pronto vendré a sacarte de éste lugar. Hasta entonces, prométeme que no cambiarás, que no olvidarás quién eres.

El muchacho no entendía muy bien a que venía todo eso, no comprendía nada, más prefirió mantenerse callado.

\- La próxima vez que nos veamos… procuraré que sea memorable… - Mencionó Guy junto a una sensual sonrisa.

 *****Fin del Flash Back*****

Definitivamente luego de aquel susto, no pudieron reanudar lo que estaban haciendo, simplemente se había "cortado la inspiración". Terminaron dándose un beso de despedida…Riki no sabía cuando volvería a ver a Guy y su cuerpo lo demandaba con deseo. Todo lo que le había dicho también le hubo dejado confundido ¿Cambiar? ¿Olvidarse de quién era? ¿Sería eso posible?

Se pasó la mano por la frente, había algo más importante de qué preocuparse en ese momento. Aquella sensación que tenía en su cuerpo, era en extremo desagradable.

\- Señor Riki.

El aludido levantó la mirada, Daryl lo llamaba. Sin saber porqué, vio al chico de una manera diferente a la usual, era como si en aquel instante fuera más atractivo. Riki se levantó.

\- El señor Katze no hace más que preguntar por usted y… ¿Se encuentra bien?

El de cabellos claros se extrañó, ya que el moreno no tenía el mismo semblante de siempre; su cara estaba de una tonalidad casi roja. Pensó que quizás, se había excedido en el trabajo, hasta padecer quizás, de insolación.

\- ¿Será que está usted enfermo? – Con delicadeza trató de llevar su mano hasta la frente del hombre, más Riki lo tomó con rudeza y lo empujó hasta chocar contra unas tablas - ¡Señor Riki! ¿Qué ocurre? – Un poco de sudor empezaba a salir de sus poros.

Riki no le contestó, sin pensarlo mucho le besó, provocando que Daryl quedara más confuso que antes. El chico trataba de alejarse, pero el otro no se lo permitía, le tomaba fuerte de las muñecas y con sus piernas lo encajonaba todavía más. La lengua de Riki buscó ardua de escurrirse por la boca de Daryl, éste insistía en detenerlo. En el instante en que el pelinegro trató de llevar una de las manos a su hombría, el muchacho sacó fuerzas y lo empujó a un lado, junto a una bofetada.

PLAS!

\- ¡Déjeme por favor! – Sus mejillas se hallaban tornasoladas - ¿Por qué… ha hecho eso?

No era la primera vez que alguien de la hacienda intentaba tener contacto de aquel tipo con él, y estando rodeado por hombres, estaba seguro que tampoco sería la última. Pero lo que menos deseaba era que Riki se volviera como ellos, como esos sucios sujetos que intentaban forzarlo simplemente por su apariencia frágil… ¡Dios, no permitas que Riki se vuelva así!

\- Daryl… yo - Riki se dio un golpe sonoro en la frente – ¡Chia! Discúlpame… estaba cegado. Así no soy yo – Trataba de no mirarle directamente – Soy un idiota.

\- …

El pelinegro salió del establo.

Luego de desahogarse buscó a Katze, quien de nuevo lo puso a trabajar como un burro. El muchacho sabía que el trabajo lo distraería de tanto ajetreo.

Sin embargo, las cosas estaban empeorando de cierto modo, no pasaron sino un par de días cuando Riki se encontró de nuevo a Iason.

\- ¡!

Riki sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, sin saber exactamente porqué, aquel hombre lo intimidaba con sólo aparecerse frente a él. El rubio llevaba puesto un traje muy bonito, bastante caro que lo hacía ver más elegante de lo que ya era.

\- Katze.

\- ¿Si señor?

\- Prepara a Blondy.

\- Si, señor.

El muchacho permaneció quieto, el ojiazul le había mirado de una forma que le desagradó, apretó los puños, detestaba ver esa mirada, una llena de superioridad, como dándole a entender que su existencia era insignificante… viéndole por encima del hombro. Pero no, Riki no se quedó con esa espinita clavada. Antes de que el Mink pudiera girarse, el pelinegro lo tomó con atrevimiento y rudeza del brazo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Le escupió aquello como si sus palabras contuvieran veneno.

\- Eso mismo te pregunto yo – Iason ni se inmutó - ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? ¿A qué se deben tantas confianzas? – Intensificó el tono de su voz – Si quieres algo habla con Katze.

Haciendo caso omiso, el ojiazul pasó de Riki. El muchacho lo miró irse con rabia, aquel sujeto no le gustaba para nada.

\- Imbécil – Murmuró el pelinegro, desconociendo el motivo de aquel dolor tan agudo que le había provocado la indiferencia de su patrón.

Continuará…


	9. Victimas de un deseo reprimido

**Capitulo 9. Victimas de un deseo reprimido**

Así transcurrieron unos días más, Iason se había vuelto déspota con el moreno. Quería hacerlo sentir bajo presión, pero raramente no lo suficiente como para que pensara en dejar la hacienda.

El Mink miraba por la ventana de su alcoba, espiando de nuevo a Riki. El muchacho tenía pareja ¿Por qué insistía en verlo entonces? Debía admitirlo, el cambio repentino en su actitud… no era otra cosa más que celos. Estaba molesto porque había encontrado al muchacho teniendo sexo con otro hombre, siendo capaz de rebajarse a espiarle de aquella manera… ya no se conocía… más ese día se había dado cuenta de una cosa, una cosa que le explicaba el porqué de todo lo que le ocurría desde la reaparición del moreno.

\- Haz faltado a la reunión del club otra vez.

\- No tuve ganas de ir Raoul. Eso es todo.

\- No es que tengas ganas o no, eres el presidente. Tu asistencia es imprescindible.

\- …Lo sé.

Iason hablaba sin ver al ojiverde, totalmente recargado en la ventana y seducido por la imagen de Riki.

\- Haz estado así desde que ese harapiento llegó – El Am hablaba. Se sirvió un poco del vino que Daryl les había llevado un par de minutos atrás – Deberías de echarlo, admite que te está ocasionando problemas en la hacienda y por eso estás tan distraído. Si quieres puedo mandarte a uno de mis empleados – Bebió con recato.

\- No es tan simple Raoul – Mencionó completamente seguro de que el otro no le entendía.

\- ¿Cómo que no es tan simple? ¡Bótalo y ya! - Lo último lo había mencionado con cierto grado de enojo.

\- Je… sabes muy bien porqué no puedo echarlo… - Volvió su vista al joven que descargaba algo de un camión – Es así…

Raoul frunció el ceño, la llana idea de que su amigo sintiera cierta atracción por Riki lo hacía sentirse terrible. Trató de enfriar su cabeza.

\- Acuéstate con él. De seguro con eso, lo que tienes se te quitará – Mencionó de manera fría, muy seguro de sí mismo – ¿Desde cuándo no estás con una mujer? Lo que tienes es calentura y nada más – Hacía conclusiones exageradas.

\- No es eso… no quiero a una mujer, mucho menos a otro hombre. Lo quiero a él.

Una punzada enorme en el corazón del ojiverde. Era demasiado. Trató de contenerse. Realmente lo trató.

\- Lo que siento hacía él es muy diferente a lo que había sentido antes… no quiero que se escape, ya que a pesar de que no hemos estado juntos, sé que ya soy adicto a él… a Riki…

Iason entonces sonrió levemente, sus iris azules se perdían en la nada.

\- Si te confesara que… me he enamorado de Riki, que lo amo… ¿Qué dirías Raoul?

El ojiverde no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Su corazón dio un pálpito, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al tiempo que sus labios temblaron, "Eso… no puede ser", trató de vociferar.

\- ¿Raoul?

El hombre de cabellos dorados lo abrazaba desde atrás. Al principio el ojiazul pensó que se trataba de una muestra de cariño, que buscaba de hacerlo sentir comprendido… más luego desistió de aquella idea inocente.

\- ¡Raoul! – El ojiverde le besaba y lamía el cuello - ¿Qué es lo que…?

Una de las manos de Raoul llegó hasta la entrepierna de Iason, empezó a masajear la zona. El ojiazul entonces quedó perplejo, nunca pensó que su mejor amigo le haría en algún momento algo de esa magnitud.

\- ¡Basta! – Trató de girarse, pero al hacerlo el ojiverde lo tomó de las muñecas. Hizo presión para mantener sus manos abajo – Raoul…

\- Estoy cansado de éste juego Iason – Lo miraba con extrema seriedad – Si lo que quieres es sexo, yo puedo dártelo.

\- ¡! ¿Qué? Deja de decir tonterías – Si ponía un poco más de fuerza, el Mink sabía que era capaz de apartar el ojiverde, pero lo menos que quería era lastimar a su amigo – Ahora… quítate.

Pero lo menos que hizo el Am fue obedecer las palabras de su amigo, lo arrastró hasta la cama en donde buscó de incitarlo de nuevo.

Las orbes verdes de Raoul destellaban, debido al enorme deseo que se instalaba en su interior. Como pudo se apoderó de los labios de Iason, a pesar de la resistencia, logró avivar la lengua de su amigo. Comenzó a descender una de sus manos por el cuerpo del Mink.

\- Hoy es el día Iason. El día en el que por fin seré el centro de tu entera atención – Introdujo la mano en el pantalón.

\- ¡Raoul! – El rubio no pudo evitar quejarse.

Eso era todo lo que deseaba desde que tenía memoria, que el rubio le perteneciese a él y a nadie más. Cuando niños, Raoul soñaba con reposar en aquellos brazos, en ser protegido y cuidado por ellos. Estaba dispuesto inclusive, a convertirse en "la mujer de Iason Mink". Ya de adultos, su mente podía volverse más retorcida, los deseos de dejarse doblegar ante el Mink habían cambiado, ahora más que nada deseaba corromperlo él mismo, ser el desatador de gemidos y pasiones en él.

Por más que trató, el mismo Iason no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por la corriente de placer. Deseaba tanto correrse, deshacerse de aquel infierno en que se habían convertido sus días. El deseo inmenso que tenía por Riki, lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Ciertamente tenía que desahogarse y Raoul jugó muy bien aquella carta a su favor.

\- Te diría que pensaras en mí como ese tal Riki… pero la sola idea me hace querer vomitar – Enterneció el mirar – Ahora… mírame sólo a mí, ámame sólo a mí… A Raoul Am. Es todo lo que te pido – El ojiverde lo embestía con fuerza – Ia… son…

El ojiazul se cubría la boca, tratando de acallar cada uno de sus gemidos. Sus mejillas se encontraban todas sonrojadas. Aún así, respondía moviendo sus caderas, apresurando el ansiado clímax… era lo único que deseaba en aquel momento. Acabar con el terrible tormento, con la ola de deseos que se había instalado en él desde la llegada del mestizo.

\- …Raoul…

\- Es… sólo deseo lo que sientes por él… yo apagaré todo ese deseo con mi cuerpo – Continuaba – Dime Iason… - Retiró la mano de la boca del ojiazul – Quiero escucharte.

\- Raoul… ¿Por qué… haces esto? – Trataba de no sonar tan agitado, pero Raoul no dejaba de embestirlo a pesar de que estuvieran hablando.

El Am sonrió.

\- Eso no es lo importante ahora… lo que importa es que en estos momentos tú eres mi mujer y nada más – Mencionó divertido.

\- ¿Tú… mujer dices? – Mencionó con algo de sarcasmo - Yo… ah… - Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sintió que no podía aguantar más tiempo – Ri…ki… - Gimió.

En ese momento, la ira se desató dentro de Raoul. Escuchar aquel nombre de los labios de su amado, fue el aliciente para comenzar a actuar de una manera brusca con su compañero.

\- ¿?

Raoul había salido del interior de Iason, lo obligó a levantarse de la cama y jalándole de los cabellos, lo llevó de nuevo hasta la ventana. Ahí buscó con la mirada. Encontró a Riki aún en lo suyo, no había más nadie a su alrededor. Le parecía perfecto, ya que estando en el segundo piso podía ver al moreno al detalle.

Llevó a Iason a ubicarse de nuevo en la ventana.

\- Raoul… - Era victima del deseo en aquel momento. El Mink se sentía tan… fuera de sí.

El rubio lo penetró desde atrás. El ojiazul hizo lo posible por aguantar cualquier sonido que estuviera a punto de salir de su boca. Pero Raoul estaba dispuesto a hacerlo gritar si era preciso, por lo que al embestirlo, lo hacía de manera ruda.

\- Ah… ah… Raoul… – Trataba de mencionar por lo bajo. Podía ver a Riki claramente, si el subía la mirada por equis razón, los vería en plena acción. Sería falso mencionar que aquello no le excitaba, la sensación de peligro le punzaba en el cuerpo, como un sarpullido incesante y exquisito que se alimentaba de cada segundo transcurrido.

\- ¡Oh! Mira… allí está tu querido Riki… ¿No te parece excitante? – Medio sonrió - … En cualquier instante podría vernos… ¿Qué pensaría de ti si eso ocurre?... – Susurró - ¿O es que acaso… quieres que él… te haga lo que yo estoy haciendo ahora?

Iason se perdía de nuevo ante la imagen de Riki.

\- Yo… - El Mink se encontraba tan excitado. El ver al joven muchacho en aquellas circunstancias, lo llevaba a ansiarlo aún más.

\- Eso… no voy a permitírselo. Ni a él ni a nadie – Vociferó el Am con rabia en sus palabras.

\- ¡! – Un fuerte choque lo hizo cerrar los ojos y morderse con mayor fuerza los labios.

No fueron necesarios los ruidos. Riki se sintió "observado" y esa extraña sensación lo hizo alzar la vista. Tal vez el señor Iason se estuviera asomando a la ventana, aquello fue lo que pensó.

\- "Nos vio" – Raoul sonrió victorioso.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron cuales platos, al ver como ante él, se explayaba la escena de Raoul marcando a Iason como "suyo".

Continuará…


	10. La raíz de desgarradores sentimientos

**Capitulo 10. La raíz de desgarradores sentimientos**

Riki no había podido apartarse aquella escena de la mente, pareciéndole tan erótica que había terminado endureciéndose de nuevo. Le era increíble la idea de que hubiera hallado al cuasi omnipotente – o burla de ello – Iason Mink, en semejante situación; pero pronto, lo contemplado fue convirtiéndose de a poco en algo no tan sorprendente, después de todo, el mismo Riki había ya descubierto al patrón teniendo relaciones con uno de sus sirvientes – léase Katze – por lo que pensar que aquel individuo tan arrogante y excéntrico tenía momentos de debilidad como aquel, lo instaban a quedar más maravillado y convencerse de que ambos, eran seres más semejantes que distantes…

¿Daba a demostrar esto entonces, que los señores Mink y Am, compartían un vínculo muy diferente de la amistad que solían demostrar en público?

\- ¿Será? – Vaciló a la nada.

Aunque debía admitir que también se había sorprendido, sabía que el señor Iason y el señor Raoul eran amigos, pero nunca pensó que esa "clase" de amigos. El moreno pensó que no tenía de qué extrañarse, después de todo, él mismo tenía una pareja de su mismo sexo con el cual intimaba. Discutió en aquel momento consigo mismo si lo presentado era incomparable… si al pertenecer ambos – Iason y Riki propiamente – a clases sociales disímiles o diferentes, se le privaba a uno la oportunidad de escoger a su compañero, pensando siempre en pro de las jactancias y del "qué dirán" de los demás.

El muchacho bajó la mirada, perdiéndose en algo muy distinto a las hormigas que en fila, formaban un pequeño hilillo al lado de sus botas embarradas. No se tranquilizó con aquella retahíla de ideas especuladas, Riki por primera vez en lo que llevaba conociéndolo, sintió algo de pena por su señor. Su corazón mantenía a flote ese sentimiento, mientras las imágenes mentales danzaban en su memoria como la tierra y el polvo en el viento; la expresión inusual y sensual que había descubierto en Iason lo tenía entre desconcertado y curioso… ¿Lograría volver a ver semejante esencia destilarse ante sus ojos?

Carraspeó un poco. De cualquier forma, las intimidades de su señor no eran cuentas de su rosario.

Continuó trabajando en el establo, como de costumbre, tratando de apartar cualquier vestigio de lo ocurrido. En ese momento apareció Raoul, parecía haber sido poseído por el mismísimo demonio, porque sus ojos estaban destellantes y sus cejas tan fruncidas que daba miedo. El pelinegro le dio poca importancia, comprendía que los señores eran de humores frágilmente cambiantes.

\- Mi caballo ¡Rápido! – Exclamó el ojiverde.

\- Ya voy, ya voy… cielos. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que lo hayan echado por mala cama – No pudo resistirse a ese comentario – Tenga – Le hizo entrega de las riendas.

Pero lo que Riki recibió no fueron las gracias, Raoul le hubo golpeado con el fuete que traía en la mano. El pelinegro se quedó quieto, a sabiendas que el golpe era merecido. La zona golpeada fue adquiriendo color poco a poco.

\- ¡Eres un atrevido!

\- ¿La verdad duele no? – Sonrió, obviando el dolor – Si no se desempeñó como se debe, ese es problema suyo… no el mío – Haciendo ahínco en su comentario.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Te volaré los dientes, cretino!

\- ¡A darle pues! – Riki se puso en posición de pelea. Hizo un movimiento con sus manos - ¡Venga! A ver si es tan machito.

El Am se puso como un toro, de no ser porque Katze intervino, Riki hubiera tenido que defenderse con los puños. El rubio había perdido los estribos. Algo debía de haberle ocurrido en la habitación de Iason que lo había llevado a rebajarse a tal extremo, de estar a punto de verse involucrado en una vulgar pelea con un empleado.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando Riki? Por casi haces que el señor Raoul te golpee peor – Daryl trataba la herida del muchacho – Te ha dejado un moretón…

\- ¡Poco es eso comparado con la expresión de su rostro! – Riki sonreía triunfante – Ese me debía unas cuantas, estaba cansado de su petulancia. Por muy perfumado y bien vestido que se vea, no es más que un fanfarrón.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso. Te podrían despedir de verdad.

\- Je, antes me voy… - Dijo, aunque no muy seguro de hacerlo realmente, ante su situación económica - ¿Y eso te importa mucho?

\- Eh… pues… - Daryl se sonrojó al instante.

Aquello atrajo de nuevo a su mente la imagen del Mink completamente sonrojado. La escena del hombre explayándose de placer ante la ventana…

\- …

Lo desconcertaba, lo atormentaba aquella idea en su cabeza ¿Por qué no había huido al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo? Riki no era de los que corrían para escapar, luego de haber cachado a Raoul y a Iason teniendo sexo, no vaciló, entrecerró el mirar y seguidamente lo dirigió a su trabajo, en donde se dedicó a lo suyo como si nada hubiese pasado. Pensó por un momento que aquello se había tratado de una de esa clase de caprichos locos o insensatos que se conciben durante el coito, después de todo, el propio Riki había cometido sus propias locuras.

Pero ese no era el caso, el porqué de lo que había sucedido no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo sabía que no podía sacarse todo ese embrollo de la cabeza.

\- Tsk – Chistó – ¡Como sea! ¡Lo que hagan o no hagan esos dos, me importa un pimiento! – Vociferó con sumo enfado.

\- ¿Esos dos? – Daryl preguntó extrañado - ¿A quienes te refieres Riki?

\- Nada. Olvídalo. Son cosas mías.

Riki prefirió mantenerse callado. No pensó que las especulaciones que había tenido, buscaran tan fervientemente de disturbarlo.

Iason por su parte, permanecía sentado en la cama. Acababa de tomar una ducha por lo que frotaba una toalla sobre sus cabellos. Su mirada sin embargo se hallaba perdida, todavía se encontraba inmerso en lo que acababa de suceder entre él y su amigo de la infancia. Nunca esperó semejante comportamiento por parte de Raoul y mucho menos pensó, que él mismo se dejaría arrastrar de aquella manera.

 *****Flash Back*****

En todo momento, el ojiverde había obligado al otro a permanecer allí, apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana abierta, al tiempo que Riki permanecía en su sitio.

Cuando se hubo terminado todo, Raoul pensó que con ello, Iason se daría cuenta de lo que sentía y que terminaría aceptándolo, desistiendo así de la idea de poseer a aquel sucio campesino.

El Am abrazó al ojiazul, el mismo no hizo movimiento alguno. Raoul aprovechó entonces de perderse en su aroma, de apreciar desde esa perspectiva el rostro albino del Mink. El besar su cuello…

\- Iason… - Sonrió. Se había sentido el hombre más feliz al poder hacerlo con su amado - Esto ha sido…

\- Un error.

\- ¿?

\- Todo lo que pasó fue un error… - Se llevó una mano a la frente – Jum… veo que fue una equivocación contarte todo esto de Riki. Quiero que me disculpes. Te he llevado a esto con mis ideas, mis sentimientos… mis desvaríos… admito que me dejé llevar y no supe cuando parar – Giró el rostro - Ahora, déjame solo por favor.

\- Pero Iason… no es así… yo en verdad hice esto porque lo deseaba.

Raoul se hacía explicar, ya que al parecer Iason creía que había desatado aquellos deseos en su amigo por su obsesión con Riki.

\- ¿No lo ves? – Se aproximó hasta quedar frente a frente – Yo te amo Iason. Siempre te he amado.

El Mink lo miraba fijamente.

\- Estas fuera de ti. Somos adultos y estoy seguro, que podremos resolver esto racionalmente, y de la manera más provechosa posible… no es bueno desperdiciar una amistad tan bien labrada como la nuestra…. después de todo, ha perdurado con los años…

\- ¿Es así como respondes a mis sentimientos? ¿Hablándome como si fueras unos de mis asesores financieros? – El Am se sintió ofendido, a lo que respondió agravando el tono de su voz.

\- Vete.

Era demasiado. Con algo de dolor decidió dejar de insistir, era demasiado orgulloso como para continuar rogándole. Tomó sus cosas y se aproximó hasta la puerta de la alcoba.

\- No me vuelvas a llamar Iason… no si no tienes pensado ser sólo mío.

Acto seguido se marchó de la hacienda.

 *****Fin del flash back*****

Estaba más que claro para Iason que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, después de todo, los humanos tienen la mala costumbre de recordar lo que deben olvidar y viceversa. Para el ojiazul aparentar que nada hubo ocurrido sería difícil, pero no sería un acto imposible, el rubio estaba seguro de que podría tratar a Raoul normalmente, pero por más que intentara no podría evitar que le martillara la sensación de culpa que tenía en aquel momento.

¿Culpa precisamente de qué?

De un instante a otro, la necesidad de saber la opinión de Riki lo abarcó. Conocer qué pensaba ahora de su patrón, si había cambiado radicalmente su manera de pensar, su modo de describirlo y de conocerlo… Quería borrar de su cerebro cualquier información que hubiera retenido.

¿Podría verle de nuevo a los ojos? ¿Sería capaz de desafiarlo de nuevo con la mirada, como se había vuelto costumbre? ¿El Mink tendría moral para ello? Después de todo, luego de haber confesado su amor por el emprendedor muchacho Iason había terminado teniendo relaciones con su mejor amigo y confidente… Se sintió nefasto, una sensación parecida a la nausea nació en su estómago y un frío inexplicable le heló el cuerpo, todo esto ante la posibilidad de que Riki no fuera capaz de perdonarle aquel desliz; porque en su mente, el moreno sabía lo que sentía por él, sólo que se hacía el difícil, como si estuvieran jugando a las escondidas o al corre y atrapa perpetuo, como una doncella que corre a escabullirse entre los rosales y los arbustos más evidentes sabiendo que vienen siguiéndole.

Lo que lo hacía sentirse menos culpable, era saber que todo lo ocurrido había sido producto de un momento de debilidad mal manejado, bajo ninguna circunstancia el Mink había actuado inducido por los celos de haber visto a Riki con otro hombre, no… o eso era lo que insistía en creerse.

El ojiazul se mantuvo pensativo el resto de la tarde. Mandó a Daryl a cambiar las sabanas y a limpiar la habitación completa. Luego pidió que se le sirviera el té de la tarde y que no se le volviera a molestar más bajo ninguno motivo. Debía poner sus pensamientos y su cabeza en orden.

Continuará….


	11. Seducido por la negrura

**Capitulo 11. Seducido por la negrura**

La presencia de Mimea se hacía notar cada día más. La pelicastaña procuraba aparecer exclusivamente en los instantes en que el moreno estuviera solo y pudiera conversar cuanto pudiera. Ella tenía sus contactos, era capaz de conocer cada uno de los movimientos del joven a la hora que quisiese, y si era su capricho, podía reservarse uno que otro secreto de los que obtenía, siempre y cuando éste no lastimara o hiriera a su patrón.

Riki – ignorante de toda ésta confabulación - recordaba que, recientemente había tenido una conversación con la muchacha, ésta iba más o menos así:

\- ¿De qué hacienda me dices que vienes Fleea?

\- De la hacienda de la vida – Mencionó con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Vaya ¡Que coincidencia! Yo trabajé allí – Jugó con su alegato.

\- Je je… - Mimea ocultó su sonrisa. Avivó aún más el tema - ¿Dónde naciste Riki?

\- En un pequeño pueblito, se llama Ceres ¿Sabes dónde queda? – Notó que la chica negó con la cabeza – ¡Claro que no! Queda en la quinta paila del infierno, en donde sólo habitan los olvidados… con decirte que me di cuenta de que existía cuando me atreví a salir de ahí – Haciendo referencia a su lejanía, a lo cual, Mimea volvió a reír, el modo en que el muchacho decía las cosas siempre contenía sarcasmo, doble sentido y toques de dramatismo.

\- Eres muy gracioso… - Se le acercó un poco – Dime Riki… ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?

El pelinegro suspiró con suavidad, para luego emitir con añoranza.

\- Si, si… lo tengo – Tal vez con ello trataba de apartar cualquier posibilidad de que la mujer buscara de incitarle… ya que sabía que era capaz de caer si eso ocurría.

\- Oh… - Se mostró decepcionada ante su confesión y lo mostró facialmente - ¿Está cerca de aquí? Quiero decir ¿Le ves a diario? – Entrecerró el mirar.

Si Riki hubiese sido lo suficientemente malicioso e intuitivo, hubiera notado las verdaderas intenciones de la que se hacía llamar Fleea. Estaba más que claro que buscaba sacarle información sobre aquella supuesta persona. La pelicastaña notaba ciertos cambios negativos de actitud en Raoul, lo que la hacía querer ayudarle en todo lo que pudiese, en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

\- Pues… hace un tiempo que no le veo – Obviamente el muchacho se refería a Guy, su pareja.

\- ¿Lo extrañas?

Hubo un breve silencio.

\- Si… y mucho.

Mimea desvió la mirada, había sido capaz de notar el amor que Riki sentía por Guy. Si no hubiese sido porque Raoul se lo tenía prohibido, la chica hubiese puesto todo de su parte para enamorar al mestizo, para volverlo suyo; y ella estaba segura de que podía hacerlo si se lo proponía.

\- Riki… ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te gusta de esa persona? – Preguntó mostrando el mayor interés, verse como su amiga era la mejor manera de conseguir la información que quería - ¿Cómo es?

\- Ah… bueno… esa persona es muy amable – Asintió – Es solidaria, no importa lo que pase, siempre puedes contar con su ayuda – Rememoró algunas cosas – Es trabajador, buen amigo y compañero… es atractivo – Quiso decir "muy macho" pero prefirió no mencionarlo delante de la joven - … Muy a pesar de su aspecto rudo es… sutil y hasta tierno – Riki no se percató cuando dejó de referirse al término "persona" para utilizar calificativos masculinos – No se deja intimidar y sabe cuando hay que ponerse serios… - Sonrió, pero de un instante a otro y sin preverlo, su sonrisa decayó cuando vino a su mente cierta persona que carecía de todas esas cualidades.

Mimea lo escuchaba atentamente, sin quitarle ni un ojo de encima.

\- Ese egoísta… es intimidante y hasta hay veces que parece un tirano… - Se sobó la sien – Es extrañamente atractivo y a la vez tan arrogante y ofensivo… es un completo idiota, se merecía que lo golpeara – Volvió a sonreír al acordarse de aquel victorioso momento – Y lo volvería a hacer seguro… si… por verlo vencido sería capaz de ello…

\- ¿Has dicho que golpeas a la persona que te gusta? – Exclamó alarmada.

Riki giró su rostro con rapidez hasta encarar a la muchacha. Sorprendido ante la conclusión.

\- No… pues… verás… yo no… - Riki se rascó la nuca, no sabía como explicarse.

\- Bueno, yo no soy quien para decirte lo que debes o no hacer… aunque es medio confuso ¿No crees? Lo que empezaste a decir y lo otro….parece como si hablaras de dos personas totalmente distintas… - Mimea empezó a lanzar piedritas en el agua que había en un balde.

Hasta allí Riki recordaba la conversación con la supuesta Fleea.

El muchacho se perdió en sus propias palabras una y otra vez. Sin saber porqué, pensaba en su patrón más de lo usual. Había pensado en Iason en esa ocasión, y sin premeditarlo, se había puesto a describirlo ¿Con qué fines su cerebro le cometía semejantes errores? Si seguía así, terminaría confundiéndose él mismo.

La hacienda Mink tenía un lago, en el cual a Riki le gustaba zambullirse por las noches. Aquella no fue la excepción, totalmente desnudo se encontraba bajo esas aguas frías. Cuando sacó la cabeza a la superficie, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al mismísimo Iason frente a él.

\- Señor Iason – Trató de apartar el grado de asombro que tenía en su expresión.

\- Buenas noches… Riki – Esto último lo hubo mencionado con una sonrisa - ¿Está buena? – Refiriéndose al agua.

\- Si. Para mí si. Ahora, no sé si al señor le guste bañarse con agua helada – Soltó con algo de pedantería - ¿Entra? – Invitó.

Iason negó con la cabeza, sabía que si hacía eso – y con Riki al lado - no podría controlarse luego…

\- Como quiera.

El muchacho se sumergió por unos segundos. En esos escasos intervalos de tiempo, Iason aprovechó de maravillarse ante los azares del destino. Nunca esperó encontrarse con el muchacho en su salida nocturna. El ojiazul había decidido tomar un poco de aire, sentía que su cabeza estaba completamente abarrotada; increíblemente, aquella sensación se esfumó de su cabeza en el momento de verlo. Había pensado en la posibilidad de esconderse en cualquiera de los árboles que cubrían la zona, allí, podría espiarle, verle a su antojo mientras se lavaba; pero el Mink no quería seguir acosándole de aquella vil manera, no… ya el rubio se había decidido, cualquier movimiento próximo que diera sería de frente, con todas las de la ley.

Ahora que tenía a Riki cara a cara, podía deducir mediante sus palabras y su lenguaje no verbal, como podía actuar ante él de ahora en adelante.

El Mink cambió su sonrisa por una expresión más seria cuando Riki salió del agua. Pudo verlo en toda su extensión como Dios lo trajo al mundo; sin ninguna pena el muchacho se acercaba hasta donde estaban sus ropas. Aquel cuerpo tan pequeño pero bien proporcionado, lo estaba llevando a la mismísima locura. La mirada de Iason era tan cálida y a la vez tan lasciva en ese instante. El agua chorreaba por la piel del mestizo y de sus cabellos negros, se deslizaba suavemente, uniéndose las gotas y acumulándose en una que otra zona de su cuerpo.

\- Está un poco tarde para estar dando paseos ¿No? – Hablaba Riki con su tono informal y habitual de hablar, sin preocuparse en taparse; ciertamente pensaba que no era algo malo, después de todo ambos eran hombres.

\- Lo mismo digo. No se sabe las cosas que pueden suceder al caer la noche – Empezó una lenta caminata, en la cual aprovechaba de orbitar en torno a Riki. El muchacho permanecía de pie, sin mover un músculo, como si se dejase examinar por el que era su patrón - Con tanta oscuridad… tanto silencio… y en ocasiones peligro – El rubio se detuvo al tener frente a sus ojos, las bien formadas nalgas del moreno - …Nunca sabes cuando puedes ser la presa de algún animal hambriento.

\- Jum… No soy ninguna jovencita que se perdió en el bosque – Notó que Iason volvía a caminar otro poco, ésta vez hasta encararle – Tranquilo… tengo garras para defenderme – Mostró una sonrisa dichosa, de las que se muestran cuando se está cien por ciento seguro de lo alegado - ¿Y el señor? ¿Salió a cazar o a ser cazado? – Mencionó con sumo descaro.

Iason sonrió internamente, aquella mentalidad, aquel modo de ser tan impúdico del muchacho… le fascinaba.

\- Nada de eso. Los dueños de hacienda suelen dar una vuelta por sus tierras.

\- Si, pero eso normalmente se hace de día. No tiene caso andar por ésta oscurana.

\- Jum… Me atraen las actividades nocturnas.

Sin preverlo, dentro de Riki se produjo una sensación de bienestar, extrañamente sentía como si aquella enorme muralla que había entre ellos se hubiese esfumado, o al menos reducido unos cuantos metros. No había pasado sino un par de días desde la última vez que se vieron. De nada serviría sacar el tema de la ventana, después de todo, el moreno no era más que un empleado y el rubio su patrón, y lo que el señor hacía, no era de su incumbencia. Por mucho que le incomodara… o le molestara.

El ojiazul se sorprendía ante la ingenuidad de Riki. No se mostraba apenado al estar totalmente expuesto ante su persona, y a pesar de cómo le había tratado con anterioridad, era capaz de comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado. El Mink entonces, se permitió arrastrar sus ojos desde el abdomen hasta caer en el sexo del muchacho. Los vellos púbicos se encontraban totalmente húmedos debido a las gotas recién mencionadas, y bajo ellos pudo notar aquel flácido miembro, semejante a un animal salvaje durmiendo en su cueva. Sintió deseos de tomarlo ahí mismo, de atacarlo, de ser él quien despertara aquella bestia... ¿Cómo reaccionaría Riki si de repente…?

\- ¡Brrrr! ¡Maldición! ¡Que frío! - De repente una brisa helada pasó por el lugar dejando al moreno tiritando.

\- Ah…

Iason no pudo evitarlo, terminó abrazando a Riki. Lo cubría con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a escaparse como lo acababa de hacer el viento. El pelicorto estaba sorprendido, no se esperó aquello. Su mente se abarrotó de todas las imágenes sexuales que había experimentado y visto en su vida, como si su libido hubiese quedado en automático. Aquellos brazos eran capaces de cubrirlo por completo. El moreno no puso ninguna clase de resistencia, permaneció quieto, mientras el alto hombre lo sostenía, mientras sus ropas absorbían la humedad de su cuerpo.

\- Señor… Iason…

\- Vas a coger un resfriado si te quedas así muchacho – Susurró a su oído, suavemente… las palabras parecían estar compuestas por delgados hilillos sonoros, que atravesaron con finura sus tímpanos. Riki cerró los ojos.

\- Mi… ropa está a un lado – Miró el sitio en donde se encontraban las mismas – Si no me suelta… no podré tomarla.

\- Ah… tienes razón – Iason se apartó con delicadeza.

El moreno estaba sonrojado, no sólo por el abrazo que acababa de recibir del ojiazul, sino porque había sentido como el corazón de Iason palpitaba frenéticamente. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, su miembro al parecer se estaba despertando. Buscó de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo antes de que lo notase, maldiciendo entre dientes su poco autocontrol; de nuevo las imágenes danzantes atacaban su cabeza.

\- Ven a cabalgar conmigo mañana – Invitó el Mink – Aprovecharé de dar ese paseo diurno por mis tierras.

\- Bueno, si es la orden del señor, no puedo negarme – Se encogió de hombros - ¿?… Señor Iason…

El hombre se había acercado lo suficiente para tomar el mentón del chico con una de sus manos. Era demasiado alto. Riki se sintió diminuto ante Iason, y el contacto con su piel, lo hizo experimentar una sensación extraña y diferente, como un pequeño choque eléctrico.

\- Ya no me llames señor, Riki… Creo que después de haber tenido las agallas de golpearme y de mostrarte ante mí sin ropa, debes tener la confianza suficiente de llamarme de un modo más intimo ¿No crees? – Usaba un tono de voz bastante sensual.

Y no sólo eso, Riki había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en situaciones bastantes comprometedoras, podría hasta afirmar, que ya se sentía en confianza, sólo que era bastante ingenioso o respetuoso – en lo que cabía - como para seguir tratándolo de "usted".

\- … Creo que tienes razón… ¿Cómo debería llamarte entonces? – Inconscientemente utilizó un tono coqueto, quizás incitándole, llevado por la claridad de aquellos ojos que destellaban como las mismas estrellas.

\- Simplemente Iason.

\- Está bien… - Deslizó su lengua por sus labios, buscando de humectarlos y quizás de… - … Iason.

\- Así me gusta… - Arrastró pues, su mirada en esos labios que tanto ansiaba devorar, pálidos debido al frío – Tus labios han perdido color… ¿Te molesta que los entibie un poco?

No tuvo que recibir una respuesta, poco a poco el moreno fue cerrando sus ojos. El rubio posó entonces sus labios en los de Riki, y con ese simple contacto, Iason sintió un estremecimiento esplendoroso en su interior. Siguió entonces besándolo lentamente y con dulzura, cuando notó que el pelinegro entreabrió un poco la boca, aprovechó el instante para colar su lengua. El chico respondía a sus besos positivamente, a lo que el Mink no cabía de tanta dicha, quería degustarlo por completo, ya había perdido la noción de donde empezaba su boca y terminaba la de Riki; sus lenguas se enrollaban y acariciaban en un ritmo que parecía impuesto por alguna especie de melodía improvisada. El ojiazul fue empujando con suavidad al muchacho, de modo que éste terminara apoyándose del tronco de un árbol. Cada suspiro y gemido que se escurría de la boca de Riki sonaba a gloria. De vez en cuando, el mayor se tomó el atrevimiento de morderle, también aprovechó de meter sus manos por debajo de aquella camisa, aquella piel tan áspera y ahora tan fría. Sin dejar de besarle apasionadamente le pellizcaba y presionaba las tetillas, buscando de excitarlo cada vez más. Sus manos llegaron a frotar la espalda, a sentir cada uno de los huesos de la espina dorsal, y como si estuviera siguiendo un camino marcado, el rubio bajó hasta el pantalón recién colocado, en donde introdujo la mano sin pensarlo, a esto, Riki respondió con un respingo.

\- Ia… son… - Gimió – Espera… no… no debemos hacer esto… - Hablaba por fin su razón.

El Mink se apartó unos instantes y se dedicó a observarle, obviando sus palabras, aquella expresión en su rostro lo excitó de tal modo, que pensó en la posibilidad de hacerlo suyo en aquel paraje. No tendría problema, era de noche, demasiado tarde, por lo que si el joven oponía algo de resistencia, podría gritar sin tener problemas de ser escuchado. Iason deseaba tomarlo, pero cuando pensaba en ello, no lo hacía de modo delicado. El rubio quería montarlo de la manera más ruda y salvaje que se le ocurriera.

Volvió a besarlo. Todo había transcurrido demasiado rápido. Tomarlo así… al menos Iason deseaba que Riki desarrollara un poco más de sentimientos hacía él antes de eso, o al menos que digiriera lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Te veo mañana al amanecer… ¿De acuerdo? - Le acarició con suavidad una de sus mejillas.

\- Allí estaré.

\- Muy bien Riki, no me hagas esperar… mira que eso no me gusta.

El rubio sonrió a lo que el muchacho no pudo quedar más impresionado, era la primera vez que podía asegurar que el señor sonreía única y exclusivamente para él.

\- "Estoy… en el punto de mira del cazador… ¿Seré capaz de eludir sus disparos?"

Con el beso furtivo con que Iason lo atrapó esa noche… se marcó así, el preludio del desdichado destino de Riki.

Continuará….


	12. Al salir el alba

**Capitulo 12. Al salir el alba**

La mañana estaba fresca, la neblina se agolpaba por doquier, bloqueando la vista a unos cuantos kilómetros. El cielo se mostraba totalmente blanco y pesado, como si un techado denso amenazara con caer sobre la tierra. Los caballos galopaban sobre el húmedo suelo, chapoteándose de barro sus cascos herrados. Los pájaros trinando y la brisa meciendo los árboles, les brindaba una grata mezcla de sonidos que se colaban con gracia en cada uno de sus tímpanos.

No contaron con que lloviznaría toda la madrugada, pero era lo de menos, Iason se había negado a posponer aquella salida.

Riki hacía lo posible por mantener su caballo junto al del Mink, no quería que pensara que se sentía intimidado por el encuentro que habían tenido la noche anterior, ya que al rubio parecía no afectarle, es más, hasta los momentos no había mencionado nada en absoluto sobre el tema. Entonces el apresurado muchacho, tomó aquel comportamiento indiferente como un simple capricho satisfecho. No le dejaría darse cuenta, de que había pasado la noche en vela recordando ese beso, sintiendo aún a flor de piel la lengua del rubio jugar con la suya, de sus manos rozando su cuerpo y sus dedos jugueteando... no, definitivamente no le dejaría darse cuenta de ello, aunque, admitía que entre sus brazos se había sentido disipado completamente.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, ante un grado de excitación inminente.

Sin embargo el ojiazul notaba la incomodidad del pelicorto, no había mencionado palabra alguna en todo el recorrido.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro? – Detallaba cierta zona oscura, distinta al resto de la piel – Anoche no pude notarlo – Se atrevió a comentar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? Je je… Podría decirse que fue un regalito de despedida del señor Am ¡Es tan generoso! – Señaló con sarcasmo.

Riki se percató cuando la expresión del ojiazul tuvo un ligero cambio, tal vez no había sido buena idea contarle sobre aquel incidente. Era posible, que le molestara que hablara de aquel modo del señor Am, después de todo era su amigo… o amigo íntimo, como fuera, el moreno no estaba acostumbrado a pensar antes de hablar.

\- Luego hablaré con él acerca de esto – Dijo seriamente.

\- No hay necesidad.

\- No tiene derecho a tocar a mis empleados – Interpuso.

\- Ya te dije que…

\- ¡Lo haré! Nadie puede tocarte más que yo, Riki.

\- ¡! – Ni Riki pudo comprender su propia reacción. Sus ojos no tardaron en ser dirigidos a la figura del rubio, en busca de una explicación - ... Pero… ¿Qué… cosas dices?...

El pelicorto quedó impactado, al Mink se le habían escapado aquellas palabras, más no lo mostraba facialmente. Era la primera vez en que hablaba algo que no debía, sin premeditarlo siquiera ¿Habría ya modo de escapar de aquella situación? Después de todo, Iason podía obviar lo ocurrido la noche pasada con Riki, podía fingir que no hubo pasado, abandonarlo en el cajón del olvido. Tenía la elección de hacerlo, ya que nadie le obligaba a hacerse responsable por algo así ¿Y qué era lo que quería el rubio? De lo que si estaba seguro, era que no podía permanecer más tiempo en esa conversación incriminatoria.

\- ¿Qué te parece una carrera?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Ahya!

Blondy salió prácticamente disparado desde su punto inicial junto con su amo. Riki apretó las riendas.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Fue detrás del rubio.

Pronto Riki logró alcanzar a Iason, éste al verle no pudo evitar sonreír. El rubio entonces aumentó la velocidad del galope y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo. La adrenalina era inmensa. El muchacho no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a disfrutar de aquello. Con enorme ímpetu buscó de vencer al ojiazul de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Nos vemos! – Pasó a un lado de Iason a toda velocidad - ¡Vamos Noram!

El rubio se excitó aún más, él era un jockey, no permitiría que alguien como Riki le ganara.

Aunque ciertamente no tuvieran una meta, los hombres simplemente eran llevados por ese deseo y nada más. Acariciados por el viento que chocaba contra sus rostros, mientras sus cabellos danzaban al son impuesto por los caballos.

De repente uno de los perros de la hacienda apareció delante del caballo de Riki.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Riki hizo lo posible por detener el caballo y lo logró, pero fue tan brusco y repentino que el moreno literalmente salió volando hasta caer de bruces al suelo.

\- ¡Riki!

El corazón de Iason pareció detenerse, rápidamente fue en dirección al moreno. Al llegar se bajó del caballo y corrió hasta donde se hallaba Riki sobándose.

\- ¡Auuuuch! ¡Menuda matada la que me eché! – Por suerte tenía experiencia en caídas de equinos.

\- ¡Riki! ¿Estás bien? – Iason se hallaba en extremo preocupado - ¿Te has fracturado? ¿Te duele? – No era capaz ni de tocarlo por miedo a herirle.

\- No pongas esa cara. No hay problema, sólo unos rasguños – Vio al perro acercarse. Conocía ya al menor – Nos diste un susto ¿Eh? – Hablaba con el perro.

En ese instante, Iason se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos. Había cierta probabilidad de que Riki se hubiera terminado matando con esa caída, después de todo, no sería el primer ni el último jinete en tener ese trágico final. El grado de angustia que sintió ante esa posibilidad fue tal, que el ojiazul estuvo totalmente en blanco. A pesar de que ya todo hubiese pasado, los latidos de su corazón no dejaban de ser agitados, casi frenéticos. El miedo no lo abandonaba ¿Qué miedo? Miedo a perder a Riki. El Mink se llevó la mano al pecho.

El pelinegro vio marcharse al perro, el cual ya había pasado el susto. Giró la vista ante la confesión de su patrón.

\- También me has asustado. Creí que te habías lastimado.

\- ¡Oh vamos! – Mencionó divertido, tratando de formar parte de su broma. Su sonrisa se esfumó al darse cuenta de que su señor hablaba en serio. Fue entonces cuando el recuerdo de ellos besándose y enrollándose se amotinó en su cabeza – No pasó nada. Estoy bien – Se puso de pie – Tampoco hay que exagerar hombre. Cosas como éstas pasan todo el tiempo.

El Mink le tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su pecho, ahí, pudo sentir como un pulsado continuo y acelerado habitaba dentro de él. Su corazón no se tranquilizaba.

\- Está… latiendo muy rápido – Buscó de mirarle a los ojos – Tu pulso se ha acelerado.

\- Eso es porque realmente me preocupaste… Tuve miedo de que pudiera ocurrirte algo.

\- Ya todo pasó - Se sintió incómodo – Estoy bien, de verdad – Buscó de apartar su mano con suavidad. Se sentía mareado, como si todo lo que estaba pasando estuviera adormeciendo a cada una de sus células.

En ese momento, Iason lo haló con cuidado.

\- Ven Riki - Lo fue atrayendo hacia su cuerpo.

\- …

Extrañamente el muchacho fue cediendo, hasta que terminó envuelto de nuevo por aquellos brazos tan fuertes.

Riki sentía la respiración de Iason. Se olvidó totalmente del ardor de sus recientes rasguños.

\- Iason, yo… la próxima vez te venceré. De no haber sido por éste inconveniente, de seguro te habría ganado.

\- Jum… Lo mejor será que volvamos.

Iason se giró para ir en busca de su caballo. El moreno se encontraba indeciso, un sentimiento se había alojado en su cuerpo desde aquella noche y no sabía de qué se trataba. Riki apretó con fuerza sus puños, actuaría de acuerdo a su deseo, aunque después se arrepintiera de lo que pasara.

\- ¡Iason! – Gritó.

El hombre se volteó. Riki se notaba agitado. Se paró delante del ojiazul, haciendo marcada la diferencia de estaturas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Riki…?

\- ¡Bésame! – Demandó con autoridad.

\- …

El Mink ablandó la expresión de su rostro, sabía que el pequeño ser que se encontraba delante de sus ojos estaba en extremo sobresaltado, era como si lo pedido hubiese salido con extrema dificultad de su interior. Tenía las cejas totalmente fruncidas, las venas de su frente marcadas y sus labios apretados. Todo eso lo delataba.

Riki tenía la actitud necesaria para robarle un beso, es más, no tenía ninguna pena en agarrarlo y besarlo a la fuerza si era preciso. Lo que lo detenía o lo cohibía realmente, era la notoria diferencia de tamaños. Así que pedirlo autoritariamente era el único camino viable.

Iason se aproximó pues a los labios del muchacho, besándolo primero despacio. El rubio tuvo que agacharse un poco. Riki mantenía los ojos cerrados, se dejaba capturar por los labios y la lengua del mayor. Trataba de intensificar más el beso, parándose inclusive de puntillas y llevando sus brazos hasta el cuello del ojiazul. El Mink se posesionaba de la cintura del chico, instándolo a estrujar cada vez más los cuerpos uno contra el otro. De aquel modo, sus respectivas hombrías empezaban a rozar y a despertar conjuntamente.

\- Iason… ah…

El ojiazul había metido su nariz en el cuello del muchacho y lo aspiraba con fuerza, lo que provocaba que se le levantaran cada uno de los vellitos.

\- Que bien hueles Riki… me encanta… - La esencia que destilaba Riki era una mezcla de sudor con tierra y algo más. Era agradable, un aroma varonil que lo volvía loco.

\- Ah… - Iason metió las manos debajo de su camisa. Acariciaba su abdomen - ¡Ah! – El hombre le pellizcaba las tetillas semi erectas.

\- "A éste paso…" – El ojiazul se apartó, sabía de antemano que las virilidades de ambos estaban ya en alza. Tomó entonces a Riki de la muñeca y lo llevó hasta detrás de unos matorrales.

Entre las hojas de los arbustos, de nuevo Iason se hizo de los labios de Riki, lo llevó a acostarse en la hierba. Se separó entonces un poco para contemplarle, como lo hubo hecho la noche anterior y que había tomado ahora por costumbre: El moreno se hallaba sonrojado, respirando un poco agitado y con la mirada impuesta en él, una mirada tierna, podría decirse que hasta sumisa, que le daba a entender que estaba por entregarse enteramente. El rubio acarició sus oscuros cabellos.

\- Riki…

Dejándose acariciar, dejándose domar…

\- Ahora, voy a hacértelo – Emitió con suavidad, casi como un murmullo al tiempo que empezaba a meter su mano dentro del pantalón del chico.

El moreno no quería pensar en nada, desde hacía días ansiaba hacerlo con alguien ¿Lo haría entonces con su señor? Detestaba entonces el hecho de ser tan activo sexualmente y su falta de control.

\- Ah…

El rubio había llegado hasta su trasero, en donde buscaba de introducirle sus dedos. Riki empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, a abrir las piernas, tratando de hallarle espacio a aquellos dedos largos y lascivos.

\- Iason… um… - Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Sin premeditarlo, Riki pensó en Guy su pareja y empezó a tener duda ¿Lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto? Recordó también lo que había visto entre Iason y el señor Raoul ¿Desde cuándo él mismo era tan sensato?

Buscó de levantarse.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero hacer esto.

Pero Iason lo detuvo.

\- Iason…

El Mink iba a atraparlo de nuevo. Sin embargo algo lo contuvo.

\- ¡Señor Iason!

Era la voz de Katze, de seguro había visto los caballos solos y se había extrañado.

\- … - Iason permaneció en silencio, quizás esperando a que el hombre desistiera en su búsqueda. Escuchó los pasos de su capataz muy cerca. Se dirigió a Riki – Ésta noche sube a mi alcoba. Te estaré esperando.

\- ¿Eh…? - El moreno no pudo decir nada más, al instante el mayor se levantó y hubo salido de entre las plantas – "Maldición…y ahora… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Continuará…


	13. La nueva adquisición

**Capitulo 13. La nueva adquisición del dueño**

Daryl se encontraba arreglando las habitaciones, contaba con la ayuda de los demás criados, pero sólo él era el encargado de la habitación del señor Mink.

Se halló a Riki mientras se dirigía al lavadero.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Adónde va el muchacho más lindo de éste lugar?

\- Señor Riki, deje de decir cosas como esas… los demás podrían malinterpretarlo – Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ya era costumbre esa especie de bromas por parte del moreno.

\- Poco me interesa... Tú deja de tratarme como si fuera un viejo. Dime… ¿A dónde vas? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Veo que ya estas muy ocupado – Miraba los sacos que estaba bajando de la camioneta – Son sabanas, puedo con ellas solo.

\- Así que sabanas… ¿No te da grima limpiar las obscenidades del señor?

\- ¿? – Daryl no cayó en cuenta.

\- Después de todo, no se sabe lo que pasa en esas cuatro paredes por las noches ja ja.

\- ¡Riki! – Se puso rojo.

\- Si las sabanas de arriba ya están limpias, podríamos ir a "ensuciarlas" ¿Qué te parece? – Susurró a modo de broma, acompañándolo con una sensual sonrisa.

Daryl se fue casi corriendo, su cara estaba de colores.

\- ¡Oye chico! Son juegos, no te asustes… ¡Ven acá! Ja ja ja ja – Se encontró con Katze bastante molesto por su falta de prudencia – Si, si… Estoy trabajando.

\- Pónmela fácil Riki. Hazlo y te pongo de patitas en la calle.

\- Tsk. No me jodas.

Riki volvió a su faena. En estos momentos no podía darse el lujo de perder su empleo. Estaba manteniendo a Guy, esperaba que las cosas mejoraran lo antes posible. En cuanto el pelicastaño consiguiera un nuevo empleo el dejaría el suyo, obviamente para buscarse uno nuevo o parasitar a su hombre por un tiempo.

Estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de vida desde que se habían juntado. Por lo general ambos trabajaban hasta que los echaban – por razones varias -, luego gastaban todo lo obtenido en fiestas con los amigos, bebidas y cosas absurdas, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al día siguiente. Era divertido. La sensación de ser libre, de no tener ninguna clase de responsabilidad más que la de mantenerse a ellos mismos.

Su pareja en todo momento le hubo ayudado, siempre estuvo a su lado. Ahora Guy lo necesitaba y no lo iba a defraudar.

Al empezar a caer el sol, los hombres se preparaban para terminar la jornada.

\- Es en serio je je - Riki hablaba con sus compañeros.

\- Riki – Llamó Katze.

\- Diga señor.

\- Ve a bañarte.

\- Eh… si, eso mismo haré… cuando termine de trabajar – Enfatizó con rudeza, siempre le daba órdenes en cuanto al trabajo… ¿Quería también meterse con sus decisiones en cuanto a higiene? Si apestaba ese era su problema. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a lo suyo.

\- Riki – Volvió a llamar el pelirrojo.

Se giró de mala gana, torciendo los ojos en el camino.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ahora mismo – Mencionó Katze - Puedes irte. Otro hará tu trabajo.

\- A ver… No sé que es lo que te traes conmigo – Puso las manos en la cintura – Yo sinceramente, no me la calo…

\- Al señor Iason no le gusta que le hagan esperar… - Dijo casi como un murmullo - Anda ¡Muévete!

Riki quedó atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquel tono insinuante con que el mayor lo hubo mencionado. Todo parecía formar parte de un plan mecánico, como si lo ocurrido entre Iason y él, estuviera marcado al igual que las líneas de un mapa. El muchacho comprendió entonces de que se trataba el asunto, más que nada al venirle a la mente la noche en que había descubierto a Katze con el señor. No era el primero ni sería el último en caer en el juego.

Se convenció de que al Mink no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería el rubio con él, era pasársela bien por un rato.

\- Como lo ordene "su majestad"… - Se fue del sitio sin decir más nada.

El moreno se quedó un rato en su alcoba, pensando. Lo que había pasado entre él y el señor Iason ¿Era parte de ese capricho? ¿Una trampa impuesta por su cazador? ¿Acaso creía que podría burlarse de él? ¿Qué caería así, sin más? ¡Ja! ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no! Riki se enfadó, no pretendía ser la burla de nadie.

Cuando se dio la hora. Riki acompañó a Katze hasta el interior de la casa grande. Muy extrañamente se le permitía subir a las habitaciones, por lo que en todo momento se la pasó detallando, atrayendo a su memoria los viejos recuerdos de cuando era niño y libre de pasear en donde quisiera. Se detuvieron. El pelirrojo entonces se dirigió al menor.

\- Espero que te comportes como debe ser – No quería tener que interrumpir si al joven le daba por ponerse agresivo con el patrón – Recuerda que éstas oportunidades no se le dan a cualquiera… Aunque por más que te veo… - No encontró palabras para describirlo, sin embargo, Riki sabía que lo decía en modo de agresión.

Al pelinegro no le dieron ganas de contestar, simplemente permaneció callado hasta que el mayor, se hubo perdido de nuevo entre las escaleras.

Toc! Toc!

\- Adelante.

Riki se introdujo en la habitación. Todo estaba en penumbras, la mayor cantidad de luz emanaba desde la ventana, producto de la luna y de una noche estrellada.

Buscó al rubio con la mirada. Finalmente lo halló, llevaba puesta una bata de baño. Desde su posición pudo oler el delicioso aroma que destilaban tanto su cabello, como el resto de su cuerpo. "Recién bañado y perfumado", parecía decir la expresión irónica del mestizo.

\- Has venido Riki. Eso me pone muy contento.

\- Espero que eso sea lo único que te ponga – Mencionó sin ninguna clase de recato - He venido porque necesitaba aclarar algunos puntos – Se escuchaba serio. Suspiró – No voy a hacerlo contigo.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Tú sabes…

\- Jum… Si no me especificas es muy difícil entender a qué te refieres – Deslizó un poco la bata a través de su hombro, descubriendo así, una zona blancuzca bastante atractiva.

\- "Uf… Ay no" – Desvió la vista por unos segundos, la piel lo tentaba. Era muy difícil para él ignorar tales muestras de coquetería - Tengo pareja. No sé si lo sabías.

\- Lo sé, si… Sabes que los rumores se esparcen rápidamente - El tono de su voz se escuchaba obstinada. Totalmente desinteresado en el tema.

\- Y de seguro el señor Am querrá matarme cuando los rumores de éste encuentro se rieguen por ahí – Suspiró, tratando de sacarse toda la tensión acumulada del cuerpo – Bueno, aclarado todo… entonces comprenderás. Con su permiso – Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

Iason lo tomó rápidamente del brazo.

\- Entre Raoul y yo no hay nada – Aclaró con tono serio.

\- Eso no me importa – Sonrió burlón.

\- Tienes que creerme. No es más que un malentendido.

\- Ya te dije que me tiene sin cuidado, no tiene nada que ver conmigo… Ahora, me voy - Trató de soltarse.

El ojiazul lo volvió a jalar.

\- Tú no te vas.

Riki lo miró fijo, aquello sonaba más a una afirmación que a una petición. Trató de soltarse una vez más, pero el mayor lo apretó con mayor fuerza.

\- Oye… Déjame.

Intentó de nuevo, sin éxito alguno.

\- ¡No estoy jugando! – Vociferó el moreno completamente obstinado.

En ese momento, Iason alzó al muchacho de modo que pudiera colocarlo en uno de sus hombros. Riki pataleaba.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Bájame! – Y ciertamente lo bajó, sobre una superficie acolchada - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡!

Iason se quitó la bata, dejando su cuerpo desnudo totalmente expuesto ante él. Riki tragó grueso, la hombría del rubio se hallaba ya en alza. Se encontraba en una situación en las que tenía todo en contra… sabía que su propio cuerpo se encontraba excitado.

\- Vas a ser mío ésta noche… no te resistas… - Poco a poco fue acercándose hasta él. Comenzó a buscar de besarle en el cuello que tanto le gustaba.

\- No… me he lavado hoy… - Mencionó. Lo había hecho adrede, estaba seguro de que no pasaría absolutamente nada entre ellos.

\- No importa… me gustas más así… sucio… - Sonrió lascivo – Te limpiaré todo, usaré mi lengua…no dejaré ni una zona sin lamer - Arrastró su lengua por el cuello del muchacho.

\- Ah… ¿Así que eres un pervertido? - La cálida sensación lo hizo esbozar un gemido de sumo placer. Se dejó acostar sobre la cama – Bastardo… maldito…

\- Si… dime todo lo que quieras… todo lo obsceno que desees - Cantó melodiosamente – Hasta que llene esa indecorosa boca de gemidos…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo lo que mencionaban los labios del Mink le parecía tan excitante? El moreno sentía como su entrada le empezaba a palpitar, ansiando que se consumara cuanto antes el acto sexual.

\- Ah… no voy… no voy a coger contigo… ¿Por qué lo haría?...

\- Jum… Porque soy tu amo. Esa es la única razón. Soy tu dueño y me perteneces – Mencionó junto a una sensual sonrisa - Entrégate a mi Riki… no te resistas más… - Notó en el rostro prensado del muchacho, los rastros del orgullo que tanto le gustaba pisotear – Ahora… follemos toda la noche Riki, como fieras desbocadas…

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que se dirigieron, antes de que Riki terminara entregándose a las caricias y besos de Iason.

Continuará…


	14. Nuestra indecente pasión

**Capitulo 14. Nuestra indecente pasión**

Totalmente desnudos y con total desespero, los hombres buscaban satisfacer sus bajos instintos. Riki respondía favorablemente a cada una de las caricias de rubio, y es que Iason sabía exactamente cómo y donde tocarlo, como si los gemidos del pelinegro le indicaran que deseaba que le hiciera.

\- Iason… - Trataba de mantener abiertos los ojos – Ya no… puedo… más…

En el momento en que el Mink rodeó su inhiesta hombría con una de sus manos, Riki sintió que le faltaba el aire. La manera tan exhaustiva con la que lo trataba, lo hacía desearlo cada vez más. El frotamiento de su pene lo llevaba a mover las caderas, Iason también le besaba y le mordía el cuello, le lamía el abdomen y rodeaba las tetillas… no olvidándose de continuar haciendo maravillas con el pene del muchacho.

\- Bas…ta… - Se atragantaba con su saliva – Que salga… que salga todo… ¡Ahg!

Aumentando la vivacidad de sus frotes, el Mink logró por fin liberar al lascivo Riki. Toda su esencia se desparramaba cálidamente en la mano pálida del mayor.

\- Oh… oh si… - Contemplaba aquella sustancia viscosa y olorosa entre sus dedos - ¿Te ha gustado?... - Lujuriosamente, Iason se lamió los dedos.

El de cabellos cortos, permanecía con la mente en blanco, ignorando cuantas veces se había corrido desde que hubo llegado a la habitación.

Bastó la noche y fue bien aprovechada. Riki se dejó someter, como un esclavo a cada una de las barbaridades de su amo. Satisfizo al rubio en todos sus caprichos: Lo masturbó, devoró enteramente su hombría las veces que quiso; le permitió que lo ultrajara de las maneras más rudas y salvajes posibles, una y otra vez si ninguna clase de pudor ante las posturas que le hacía tomar; le insultó y le suplicó utilizando las palabras más obscenas que tenía en el repertorio de su mente; realizó éstas y otras cosas excéntricas e impúdicas, que el pelinegro se sorprendió que la mente de un señor de la alta clase pudiera concebirlas, y más, que él mismo aceptara a cumplirlas todas.

Cuando se trataba del placer, el mestizo se entregaba enteramente y sin restricción alguna.

\- Ah… ah… - Con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo empapado en sudor, Riki se mantenía inmerso en los espasmos que precederían luego de su enésimo orgasmo – perdida la cuenta, como ya hemos mencionado -. Se hallaba bañado en la semilla del Mink, el cual había evitado eyacular dentro del muchacho.

Iason se mantenía con dificultad sobre Riki, se sentía sumamente agotado, sus brazos flaqueaban y sus piernas temblaban, era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Decidió ceder ante el cansancio y se arrojó sobre el pelinegro, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Mientras lo abrazaba con los ojos cerrados, el chico se dedicaba a percibir la textura de la piel del que acababa de ser su amante. Deslizó sus manos a través de su angosta y húmeda espalda. Riki suspiraba, el ojiazul le besaba el cuello. Volvió una vez más a tocarle, ésta vez para sentir lo fornido de sus brazos ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parecía decir la expresión del moreno, los bíceps del Mink estaban bastante marcados, ahora comprendía de dónde provenía la fuerza bruta con la que lo acababa de poseer.

\- "Es todo un terrateniente" – Sentía que se le ponía la carne de gallina.

El rubio se acostó a un lado del muchacho. El cansancio le había abarcado por completo. Se dedicó únicamente a contemplarlo. Guardando silencio. No emitiendo ruido alguno.

Aquella… "docilidad" que había sido testigo de presenciar por parte de Riki, lo tenía sumamente maravillado. Nunca esperó que los gemidos del moreno fueran tan exquisitos, tan suplicantes y apasionante…. ¡Ah! ¡Cada vez que le suplicaba, el ojiazul deseaba tomarlo con aún más rudeza! A pesar de que fuera un muchacho, sabía que era un vicioso de los placeres de la carne.

La noche empezaba a dar paso a la mañana. No habían tenido ni tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Riki no dudó en levantarse y buscar sus ropas.

Ya vestido, abandonó el lugar sin mirar atrás, como si lo ocurrido en aquella habitación hubiese sido olvidado.

Riki tras cerrar la puerta, se mantuvo unos instantes recostado en ella. Pensando. Analizando lo que acababa de pasar.

Luego de permanecer unos minutos así, procuró de bajar las escaleras con cuidado, de hacer el menor ruido posible, así evitaría ser el tema de conversación entre los sirvientes en la mañana.

\- "¿Riki?"

Pero alguien lo vio, Daryl lo descubrió saliendo de la habitación del ojiazul y así cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Con el mismo silencio, el joven mayordomo se encerró en su alcoba a arreglarse para iniciar con la jornada.

Iason no había querido que el muchacho se fuese de ese modo. Había adorado que se quedara en su cama, abrazándolo mientras se secaba el sudor de sus cuerpos, había deseado besarlo con amor luego de habérselo hecho y si era posible, repetirlo antes del desayuno. Pero no pudo actuar así, algo se lo impidió. Tratar a Riki de ese modo no sabía si le agradaría, ya que pudiese ser que el moreno pensase y quisiese, que lo acontecido no fuera más que la búsqueda conjunta de placer.

Pero, lo que más ansiaba el Mink más que nada, era descubrir como reaccionarían ambos – Riki y el mismo – después de lo ocurrido. Era tan enigmático y a la vez fascinante. Ya que era posible que su propio amor hacia el pelinegro se esfumara de golpe – si resultaba ser verdad que todo era producto de un capricho – como le había indicado Raoul.

De cualquier forma, Iason no se quedaría quieto luego de esa noche tan apasionada que hubo ocurrido entre ellos. Ahora, quería hacer uso de ese cuerpo y disfrutar de él cuanto pudiere, y hasta que sus propios sentimientos se mostraran.

Posteriormente los dos hombres retomaron sus vidas habituales.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que ya ha llegado la carga!

Katze llamaba a los hombres para que se acercaran a descargar, mientras Iason supervisaba. Cosa que no hacía muy a menudo.

\- ¿Lo ves?... ¿Es el señor Mink? – Murmuraban los empleados.

\- Es él en persona – Cohibidos ante su presencia – Oigan. Creo que está viendo hacia acá.

Pero Riki no se intimidaba ante la figura de su patrón como los demás. Sin ninguna clase de pena le regaló una leve sonrisa a modo de saludo, acompañado con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, como quien dice "¡Hey!", a esto, el ojiazul lo respondió con una mirada encantadora y bastante seductora.

El corazón del pelicorto comenzó a latir con desenfreno. Había descifrado en aquella mirada, algo que le encantó. Se sintió inyectado por una energía casi animal.

No perdió tiempo. El mestizo buscó de encaramarse en el camión para empezar con el trabajo. Los demás parecieron salir de su trance al notar los ánimos con que Riki los alentaba.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Aquí va! – Luego de cargar un saco, lo arrojaba sobre otro hombre que lo llevaba hasta el suelo. Todos eran apilados. Serían llevados hasta los almacenes.

Riki sabía que en todo momento estaba siendo observado por la mirada crítica de Katze, y más que todo, por las orbes azules que parecían haberse aferrado a su existencia. Así que ponía empeño en levantar cada saco, de modo que pudieran notar cuanta fuerza poseía ese pequeño cuerpo. Marcándose cada músculo y vena con cada esfuerzo. No tardó en sudar, lo que era como un premio para él. Algunos mechones de cabello se pegaban a su húmeda frente, y la camisa que llevaba, mostraba pequeñas manchas oscuras.

Iason observaba al chico como si fuese un raro y fascinante espécimen, un objeto preciado o anhelado, estaba sumamente maravillado con sólo verlo. Su rostro se enrojecía por el esfuerzo y el rubio se perdía completamente. Sus ojos subían y bajaban constantemente, delimitándose en la imagen corpórea de Riki. El ojiazul estaba convencido de que el moreno sólo quería presumirle, le coqueteaba de frente, ese no era más que un método de cortejo entre los hombres, en donde se ponía en manifiesto la propia fuerza física. Era un acto inconsciente, que estaba teniendo un efecto positivo, pues el Mink permaneció en aquel lugar hasta que todos los sacos fueron descargados y guardados.

\- Ah… Iason – Riki que estaba solo en el establo, se percató de la llegada de su señor - ¿Te traigo a Blondy? – Le miraba de reojo.

El rubio no contestó con palabras, asintió levemente, acompañado con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Riki no pudo evitar sonreír también – como un acto reflejo – no sabiendo exactamente porqué. Fue hasta donde se encontraba el caballo blanco.

\- Toma – Mencionó con suavidad.

\- Eres un buen chico… Riki…

\- ¿Eh…?

Cuando Iason tomó las riendas, aprovechó de atrapar la mano del muchacho entre la suya, de modo que pudiera sentir su piel. Poco a poco se fueron soltando. En ningún momento el rubio apartaba la mirada de Riki, ahora sonrojado.

\- Esto… - Se le acortaron las palabras ¿Exactamente qué quería decir?

No tuvo que buscar más palabras. El Mink se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro en torno a sus labios. Logró capturarlos y ambos se envolvieron en un salvaje y húmedo beso en donde sus lenguas batallaban fieras entre ellas.

Iason fue empujando al otro hasta que cayeron en la paja que había en un rincón. Seguían besándose, degustándose el uno del otro. Los brazos de Riki habían bordeado el cuello del rubio, y sus piernas buscaban de aferrarse a aquella ancha cintura en donde se alzaba el miembro.

Las manos del Mink jugaban con el cuerpo del otro, amasando y acariciando, apretando y arañando. Como pudo el hombre se deshizo de los pantalones del moreno y bajó los suyos lo suficiente para sacar su hombría erecta.

\- Ah… ah… - El pene del ojiazul iba entrando en su interior – Ia… son…

Su nombre en aquellos labios. Gemido de aquella manera. Nunca imaginó que algo tan dulce lo encontraría en alguien como él. Riki se mordía los labios y se relamía, deseando la ola de placer que acompañaba el tener relaciones sexuales en un lugar inapropiado.

\- Rápido… Iason…

El mayor no esperó mucho para empezar a moverse. Estaba ansioso por sentir a Riki apresándolo por dentro, el calor del hombre que lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

Iason lo tomó de las piernas y empezó a penetrarlo con fuerza y brusquedad, su miembro rozaba las paredes del ano de Riki y tocaba todas las zonas que lo hacían vibrar. Debido a ello, el moreno comenzó a moverse junto al rubio, a gemir sin ninguna clase de pudor y a retorcerse como gusano rastrero entre los brazos del mayor.

\- Oh Riki… Riki… - Sólo tenía en mente el poseerlo.

Sus encuentros sexuales se volvieron habituales. No era raro que estuvieran copulando entre el monte o en un rincón del establo cuando nadie los estaba viendo. Iason amaba cuando tenía a Riki contra la pared, cuando lo hacía quejarse, soltar sonidos roncos cada vez que lo tomaba y lo "vencía".

Daryl entraba a la alcoba del señor a limpiar. Riki entonces se tenía que ocultar en el armario e inclusive debajo de la cama, sabía que el rubio lo hacía adrede. No le daría el gusto de que el sirviente le encontrase totalmente expuesto. Así que se negaba cuando el Mink exponía la posibilidad de amarrarlo al lecho. Salvaría el poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

Aunque para el joven mayordomo la situación no era nada nueva, sabía que Riki tenía relaciones sexuales con su patrón. Después de todo, cuando le veía salir de la habitación – como si fuera un ladronzuelo – se encontraba con los residuos de semen en las sabanas y rastros de tierra de sus botas en la alfombra. No había que ser muy sabio para dar con el resultado de qué rayos hacían los dos hombres encerrados en la alcoba tanto tiempo.

\- "Maldito Iason, buscas de humillarme… estas me las pagas, pervertido de mierda" – Salía en una oportunidad cubierto únicamente por una sabana, el Mink le hubo arrojado fuera en aquellas condiciones cuando se había negado a alguna de sus peticiones sexuales "¿Estas loco? ¡Yo no haré eso!", le había exclamado ante la petición.

Riki no podía negarse a sus encuentros, su patrón era endemoniadamente bueno en la cama y él era como una tetera hirviendo. La única forma de desahogarse se la servían en bandeja de plata y el moreno no desaprovechaba las oportunidades.

Por más que el pelinegro trató de pasar desapercibido, en una de esas ocasiones fue descubierto por uno de los sirvientes saliendo de la habitación del Mink. Obviamente el chisme se regó por toda la hacienda. Así el moreno se convirtió en la comidilla del lugar.

\- Ju… - Ocultó un poco su boca y su maliciosa sonrisa.

\- ¡No te rías! – Riki estaba tan enojado que la vena en su cuello se remarcaba.

\- Eres adorable cuando te enojas ¿Lo sabías? – Con suavidad acarició la mejilla del moreno.

\- ¡Tsk! ¡Venga ya! – El muchacho apartó la mano de su rostro con brusquedad. Notó que a pesar del desprecio que acababa de tener con él, el mayor lo miraba con extrema ternura. Sólo el Mink y Guy lo veían de esa forma tan afable. Pudo dilucidar entonces, lo que contenía esa mirada.

Luego de bajar los humos. El pelinegro volvió a tomar armas en la conversación.

\- Iason, háblame con sinceridad… ¿Sientes algo por mí?

Se sorprendió un poco. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta incriminatoria.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿Qué esperas que conteste? – Era muy astuto - ¿Qué sientes tú respecto a lo que hacemos?

\- Yo no siento nada. Es así y es lo mejor. No sintiendo nada es la única forma de que tú y yo podamos estar juntos. Si llegamos a depender el uno del otro todo quedará arruinado, el placer se irá y todo lo que tenemos se acabará. No podremos seguir haciendo lo que hacemos. El cariño no nace entre lo sucio, y lo que tú y yo hacemos está lleno, abarrotado de esa suciedad… – Terminó de afirmar con un tono cantado: - El patrón y el trabajador se dedican a lo suyo… ¿Lo entiendes queridito?

\- Completamente – Contestó con un deje de desilusión. Se abalanzó sobre el moreno, buscando de besarle.

\- Oye… Ia… son…

\- ¿Sabes"querido"? El patrón quiere ensuciarte de nuevo… - A pesar de que lo amara, no esperaba que Riki pensara que ese amor, era algo vil y reprochable. De ser así, entonces lo llenaría de él… hasta no dejar ni una sola zona sin marcar.

Continuará….


	15. Entre los pliegues de las sabanas

**Capitulo 15. Entre los pliegues de las sabanas**

Los hombres se dedicaban a observarse, con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas. Se hallaban totalmente desnudos en aquella cama, mostrando sin pudor sus cuerpos. Una mano fue acercándose lentamente hasta descansar en el rostro del más moreno, Riki se dejó hacer. Sentía como si insectos revolotearan en su vientre cuando hacía eso. De modo que, si se sentía bien, lo permitía.

\- Necesitaré que me posibilites unos días libres. Quiero ir a mi pueblo a revisar unas cuantas cosas – Emitió pausadamente.

El rubio se permitió unos segundos de silencio, como si estuviera decidiendo sobre el tema. Continuaba acariciando, ésta vez a los cabellos.

\- ¿Es para ir a ver a tu pareja? – Preguntó con suavidad, sin muestras de ataque.

\- … - El pelinegro vaciló sobre lo que iba a contestarle – Eso y otras cosas. Me tiene sumamente preocupado, no ha venido a verme y dice que todo está bien… ¿A qué se refiere con "bien"? ¿Qué debería hacer? – Se preguntó más a sí mismo. Desvió la mirada – Me tiene preocupado… muy preocupado…

El Mink se perdió en la mirada afligida que había dirigido Riki hacia la nada.

\- Si dice que todo está bien no veo las razones para que des ese viaje. Deberías creerle. Pero si aún no te convences, puedo mandar a alguien a que investigue como están las cosas por allá… ¿Así estarás más tranquilo? – Buscó de besarle.

\- No es tan simple – Mencionó de manera cortante y desviando cualquier contacto con los labios del Mink – Y mejor cambiemos de tema. No me gusta hablar de estos asuntos contigo. No te concierne – Se giró de modo que terminó dándole la espalda al otro.

\- Ya… - Iason hizo lo mismo y ambos quedaron de espaldas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así. En completo silencio. Sólo con el ruido de sus respiraciones y del entorno. Observando las cosas que los rodeaban en la habitación: Las ropas y las sabanas tiradas en el suelo, el escritorio, la puerta del baño, el extraño reloj de péndulo, la alfombra que el muchacho tanto detestaba sentir en sus pies descalzos…

Riki se giró de modo que se mostraba ante él, la amplia y fuerte espalda de su patrón, bañada por los hermosos y lisos cabellos rubios. Bajó un poco la mirada, y se encontró con las nalgas del hombre.

\- ¿Qué hay del señor Raoul?... Hace tiempo que no viene a la hacienda – Se aproximó lo suficiente para que su pecho se pegara a la húmeda espalda.

\- Tengo negocios con él, por lo que no puedo perder comunicación. Prácticamente lo veo todos los días… - Hacía pausas premeditadas - ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?

Riki había colocado su barbilla en el declive de hombro del rubio. Aquella sensación era agradable.

\- Mmm… ¿Celoso?… ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Puedes darle éste trasero a quién te dé la gana – Al mencionar esto, el pelinegro hubo colocado sus manos en la retaguardia del mayor.

El ojiazul no emitió sonido alguno. Sintió una especie de puntada muy fina en el corazón. Es muy discutido el origen de los celos, pero muchos concuerdan en que estos siempre acompañan de la mano al amor, como si fuesen sentimientos hermanos. Si los celos no anidaban en Riki ¿Qué esperanza tenía Iason de que sintiera amor por él?

\- Oye… Iason… - Gimió – Abre las piernas…

El Mink escuchaba cada una de sus palabras como parte de un hechizo. Poco a poco fue obedeciendo. En el momento en que un dedo intruso se coló por su ano, el rubio se tensó. Reprimió el quejido que había intentado salir austero de su boca.

Riki se masturbaba y movía compactamente el dedo con furor, tratando de abrirse camino entre las pieles que insistían en apretarle, simulando pequeñas penetraciones. Si hubiera podido verle el rostro, el moreno hubiese logrado admirar cuán excitado se hallaba Iason. El rubio se había relajado por completo, por lo que el dedo invasor se adentraba cada vez con más suavidad en el interior de su cuerpo.

\- Ri… ¡Riki! – No se esperó con que el muchacho palpara la entrada con su pene.

\- Shhh. Sólo un poco y me tendrás dentro – Siseó con fineza, casi como un susurro.

Iason apretó los dientes en el momento en que Riki buscó de hacerse camino. Se agarró como pudo de las sabanas.

\- Oh Si… ¿Ves como ya está? – Musitó con extrema dulzura, al tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa sensual.

Para ellos eran común el intercambiar roles en la cama, así como de variar con bastante continuidad. Estaban abiertos a cualquier método que los llevara a experimentar mayor grado de placer. Eso en sí, era lo que los mantenía juntos, el no restringirse nada, el no prohibirse nada a la hora de mantener relaciones.

***Poco tiempo después, Riki recibió una carta***

Abandonó todo lo que estaba haciendo. El remitente le daba el derecho a comportarse de aquella manera en lo que se refería a su trabajo. Sólo dejaría la jornada por unos minutos. La alegría lo abarcaba. Rasgó el papel y con los ojos brillosos de la ilusión, comenzó a leer:

 _"_ _Mi querido Riki, me alegra en extremo que todo esté marchando tan bien por allá. Por aquí todo se ha mantenido tal como lo dejaste cuando te fuiste. Los muchachos te mandan saludos e insisten en querer irte a visitar, yo mismo los he hecho desistir de esa idea, sabes como son de locos los pobres, son capaces de conseguir que te despidan en un dos por tres…"_

Riki sonrió. Los chicos, sus amigos desde la infancia, continuaban siendo tan salvajes como siempre. Siguió con la lectura:

 _"_ _No sabes cuánto te extraño en mi cama, huele a tu cuerpo por todas las esquinas, ansío el día en que podamos revolcarnos en ella y así poder demostrarte el tamaño de mi deseo…"_

El pelinegro se mordió el labio. En la parte que seguía de la carta, Guy le explicaba cómo pasaba las noches en vela masturbándose y pensando en él. Le confesaba a Riki de "pe" a "pa" todo lo que deseaba hacerle, escrito de la manera más vulgar y cochina, lenguaje usado con frecuencia entre ellos. Riki quedó fascinado, le encantaba cuando Guy se ponía de aquella forma, deseó más que nada tenerlo al frente, para dar rienda suelta a todas las fantasías y marranadas que se le vinieran a la mente.

***Riki ocultó la carta. Se acercó Iason***

\- Lo lamento mucho. Pero no puedo dejar que te marches por ahora. Hay inconvenientes con los nuevos empleados y necesito que me los adiestres – Sabiendo de antemano sobre la existencia del escrito.

\- Ya no habrá necesidad.

En la carta, Guy exponía que lo mejor era que permaneciera en la hacienda, que no podía arriesgarse a perder un empleo como el que tenía ¿Qué acaso Guy no quería verle? Había pensado en llegarle de sorpresa, pero conocía muy bien al pelilargo, se desilusionaría de él si hacía algo así. Guy también le mencionaba que no podía ir personalmente a visitarle, pero no le decía las razones.

 _"_ _Sé que si vienes a visitarme no regresarás a esa hacienda, y así no es el Riki que conozco"_ \- Ponía la carta al final. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Trató de tomarle el rostro que había denotado con huellas de pena.

\- No es nada – Con suavidad se apartó.

Iason seguía viendo a Raoul con regularidad, pero se dedicaba en la medida de sólo hablarle de temas laborales. Ya no podía darse el lujo de contarle sus dolencias y sus secretos. Al menos no por el momento. Se reunían en sitios públicos o en el área que delimitada sus respectivos terrenos. No tenían la suficiente moral de ir a la hacienda del otro.

\- Me parece interesante, pero eso no ayuda en nada con la exportación del producto. Creo que es demasiado arriesgado – Mantenía unos documentos que acababa de revisar entre sus manos.

El ojiverde le miraba, notaba ciertos cambios en el rubio que lo tenían ensimismado.

\- Raoul ¿En qué piensas? Te veo desconcentrado – Se acercó un poco.

\- ¡Oh! Discúlpame. Estaba pensando en la fiesta del club de éste mes ¿No me digas que lo has olvidado? Bueno, es comprensible, porque ahora parece que estuvieras danzando en otro mundo. Dime ¿Asistirás? – Estimuló esperanzado por compartir algo de tiempo con el Mink.

\- Si… la fiesta. Lo había olvidado – Se rascó la barbilla – Hace tiempo que no asisto a una. Creo que eso me ayudaría con tanto estrés…

\- Así es amigo mío – Se colocó tras él, de modo que pudiera hablarle casi en el oído, como tanto le gustaba – Nada mejor para estos tiempos difíciles que un poco de enfriamiento de la mente.

\- Es buena idea… - Afirmó. Mencionó luego con energía – Hasta podría llevar a Riki…

\- ¡Eso no!

\- ¿?

\- Ejem… - El Am trató de disimular el grado de enojo que le había causado – Comprenderás Iason, que el muchacho no está acostumbrado a ésta clase de eventos. Seguramente se aburrirá y se sentirá fuera de lugar – Llevó una de las manos hasta el hombro del ojiazul – Lo mejor es que te ahorres la vergüenza.

Iason lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Luego se dedicó a detallar el resto del rostro del rubio. Raoul era un hombre que la sociedad lo catalogaba como muy apuesto…

\- Muy bien, suficiente de tanto descanso – Invitó - Volvamos al trabajo.

Pero también la sociedad lo había vuelto un hombre muy cruel, sobretodo con aquellos que no estaban en su mismo estatus.

***Katze y Iason y unas de sus habituales conversaciones***

\- Creo que le está dando demasiados mimos a ese muchacho. Se ha vuelto más atrevido de lo usual.

\- Je… déjalo que se divierta – Medio sonrió.

\- Al parecer usted también se está divirtiendo – Espetó.

\- Ahora tú eres el que está siendo atrevido Katze – Mencionó con seriedad.

\- No quiero parecer entrometido. Pero al igual que el señor Raoul, siempre he velado por su bien. No es bien visto que un hombre como usted se enrede en amoríos con un muchacho como ese. He sabido apañármelas para mantener callados a todos los que habitan en la hacienda, pero si llegan a enterarse los de fuera, su reputación podría quedar por los suelos.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación. Más no son necesarios tantos aspavientos. Riki y yo somos adultos y somos responsables de nuestros actos.

El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza, como el que acepta que ha hablado de más.

\- Eres un hombre espléndido Katze. Espero que sepa apreciarlo la persona con quien decidas compartir tu vida.

Katze asintió, totalmente agradecido por sus palabras.

Continuará…


	16. Reunión de Tartufos

Capitulo 16. Reunión de Tartufos

Y el día de la supuesta fiesta llegó. El supuesto no invitado fue llevado sin previo aviso también. Riki estaba confundido. Se suponía que irían a una feria ecuestre, por eso no había puesto reparo alguno en acompañar a Iason. Estaba sumamente incómodo, "Como cucaracha en baile de gallinas", así se sentía el muchacho.

\- Iason ¿En dónde estamos?

\- Si te hubiese dicho la verdad no hubieras venido ¿O si? Vamos Riki, ya estamos aquí ¿O vas a huir?

El ojiazul sabía cómo manipular al pelinegro, con aquellas palabras le hizo despabilar y pasar de un estado de timidez a uno más vivaracho.

\- ¡¿Iason y el mestizo?! – El Am quedó con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué hace Riki en la fiesta? – Mimea tampoco se lo creía.

\- ¡Rápido Mimea! Si ese harapiento te ve conmigo, todo quedará arruinado.

La mujer como pudo buscó de perderse entre la multitud.

\- ¡Oh, Iason! Has venido – Sonrió.

\- Al final me he animado.

Riki suspiró sonoramente, haciéndose notar.

\- ¡Ah!… y has traído al Riki – Dramatizó. Su sonrisa se volvió forzada – ¡Cuanta novedad para las malas lenguas!

\- Y la suya es una de ellas ¿No señor? – Mencionó el pelinegro de manera burlesca y directamente ofendiéndole.

El ojiverde sintió como toda la sangre le empezaba a hervir. Iason trató de cortar la tensión.

\- ¿Y dónde está Mimea? Hace tiempo que no la veo.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Riki recordó de quien se trataba. Era la sirvienta por la cual Daryl estuvo a punto de ser intercambiado. Si trabajaba para Raoul, debía de ser una sirvienta bastante vanidosa.

\- ¿Mi… mea? – Raoul estaba que sudaba frío – Está por ahí… sabes como son las jovencitas. Tan sociables que encuentran con quien charlar a cada paso que dan.

\- Tienes toda la razón.

Pronto sacaron el típico tema de los negocios. El pelinegro se aburrió de la conversación entablada entre los terratenientes y se apartó lo suficiente para examinar el perímetro. La gente lucía diferente, todos vestían demasiado exagerado para su gusto y tenían ademanes extraños.

\- Fleea.

La pelicastaña quedó como de piedra al escuchar ese nombre. Suspiró con calma. Se giró.

\- ¿Riki? ¡Cuanta dicha! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se aproximó hasta él y buscó de apartarlo lo más que pudo de Iason y de Raoul.

\- He venido a acompañar a mi patrón. Estaba interesado en que conociera un poco de esto – Se rascó la nuca - ¿Qué hay de ti? Luces preciosa. A ver, una vuelta.

La mujer sonrió, complació a Riki y le dejó que admirase su vestimenta.

\- ¡Bella!

\- Basta ya, que me sonrojas – Mimea ocultó sus labios con sus manos enguantas con encajes – He venido a cumplir formalidades. Sabes como son de formales y de aburridas éstas reuniones. No hay nada divertido – Sacó un pequeño abanico y empezó a refrescarse – Pero ahora contigo, estoy segura de que todo será diferente. Eres un imán cuando de diversión se trata.

\- Je… siempre y cuando no sea la burla.

\- El concurso de paso fino dará inicio luego de la comida ¿Te apuntarás?

\- ¿Paso fino?

\- El señor Am ha sido el campeón desde las últimas reuniones. Su estilo es armonioso y espléndido.

\- ¿Conoces a ese tipo?

\- ¿Quién no lo conoce? Después de la Mink, la familia Am es la más prestigiosa. Ah… Discúlpame. Creo que mi tío me llama – Acto seguido, la mujer se perdió.

Riki aprovechó de acercarse a Iason, en el momento en que la que conocía como Fleea le hubo dejado sólo. El rubio se encontraba charlando con unos hombres que tenían la apariencia de tener mucho dinero, su arrogancia y egocentrismo al hablar los delataba, salpicando por doquier el tamaño de sus propiedades y jactándose de la procedencia noble de sus familias.

\- ¿Y ese quién es? – Se aventuró a preguntar uno de los sujetos.

\- Es verdad. Me sorprende que el señor Iason no haya venido solo el día de hoy, como ya era costumbre – Mencionó otro - ¿Se trata de uno de tus sirvientes?

El pelinegro simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar, a pesar de toda la clase que insistieran en querer mostrar, no dejaban de mirarle de una manera bastante incómoda, como si estuvieran tratando de hacerle entender que era una minoría. Riki se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

Iason tomó la palabra. Se llenó de un aire altivo, como quien está a punto de dar un decreto importante.

\- Verán. Él es Riki, y es…

\- Su protegido – Intervino Raoul de manera brusca – El pobre muchacho perdió a su familia cuando tan sólo era un niño. Iason como buen hombre ha decidido criarlo y educarlo como es debido ¿No es así mi buen amigo?

Algunos asintieron mientras otros murmuraban, era bastante común que los dueños de hacienda se hicieran cargo de jóvenes desafortunados que no tenían ni donde caerse muertos, para en algunas ocasiones cuidarlos como hijos o poder abusar de ellos sexualmente sin tener que temer a represalias. Todo formaba parte de una enorme empresa destinada a la satisfacción de los placeres de la carne. Iason era un hombre maduro ¿Qué otro interés podría tener por un muchacho tan poco domesticado?

\- "Esto no es más que un circo" – Se cruzó de brazos. A Riki muy poco o nada le interesaba las opiniones de esos hombres.

\- Raoul ¿Por qué dijiste todo eso? – El ojiazul le había pedido al Am que lo acompañara para hablar a solas.

\- Tú no desmentiste ninguna de mis palabras. Además no he dicho nada que no sea cierto. El estropajo es tu protegido ¿No? – Se acercó más hasta él - Iason, piénsalo bien. Mejor que crean eso a que se enteren de la verdad. Tienes una reputación que proteger, no sólo por ti sino también por tu madre.

El Mink suspiró, dispuesto a ser hipócrita una vez más.

Cuando Raoul estuvo solo, Riki se atrevió a acercarse a él. En el momento en que lo tuvo en su rango de visión, el ojiverde torció los ojos.

\- Señor – Exclamó el muchacho a modo de saludo.

\- … - El rubio lo miró con rabia – Me pregunto ¿A qué debemos tu "honorable" presencia joven Riki? – Mencionó de manera burlesca.

\- Oh… y es que, hasta sabes mi nombre – Respondió sarcásticamente.

\- Por supuesto. Es bien sabido que no hay peor enemigo que aquel que se desconoce.

\- ¿Usted y yo, enemigos? ¿De dónde ha sacado usted semejante cosa? – Riki se atrevía a usar su modo de hablar.

\- Atreverte a hablarme así. Contigo se obvian las formalidades y las cortesías son innecesarias.

\- ¿Puede decirlo de un modo menos adornado? Lamentablemente hoy no traje el diccionario conmigo – Sonrió.

\- ¡Bah! Hablar contigo es gastar las palabras, el aliento y el tiempo – Haciendo uso de gestos para exclamar el grado de molestia que le causaba aquella conversación.

Riki se tomó otro atrevimiento. Se acercó más al hombre y con una de sus manos, ocultaba un poco sus labios, como si estuviera a punto de contar un secreto.

\- ¿Crees qué no le he visto? Haciéndole ojitos al iason.

El ojiverde no supo que contestar. Quedó sin palabras. Trató de defenderse.

\- ¿A qué te refie...?

\- Hum... muy descarado viniendo de un señor de su calaña. Si fuera usted, me concentraría en mis asuntos y dejaría de meter las narices en donde no me llaman. Pero ¡Claro! No soy usted, así que sólo me dedico a advertirlo... No me gustan los chismecitos, muérdase la lengua antes de hablar ¿Si? Porque si le dolió que le quitara el macho, esa no es culpa mía, sino suya por no saber como amarrarlo. Así que deje de joderme porque si me busca me va a encontrar ¿Nos hemos entendido o se lo pongo con guirnaldas y adornitos?

\- ... – El Am se limitó a mirarle fijo.

\- No es necesario que hable, su silencio lo dice todo ¡Ya lo sabía yo! Todo se resuelve hablando. Y usted es muy inteligente y sabrá tomar los consejos que le he dado de buena fe.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de iason.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

Ante la situación, Riki encontró la posibilidad de dejar fuera de base a Raoul. Podía mencionar todo lo de la conversación, sabiendo de antemano que el Am no tendría como defenderse de sus alegatos ¿Sería tan arriesgado? ¿Se atrevería a manchar más aquella supuesta amistad y armar un lío en plena fiesta? ¡Ganas no le faltaron! El muchacho estaba hasta dispuesto a irse de los puños si la situación lo ameritaba. Le importaba un pimiento lo que pensaran de él si iniciaba una pelea, pero… ¿Qué había de Iason? ¿A él si le importaría? Riki detuvo su agresividad por unos momentos, si se atrevía a armar un escándalo, lo más probable era que lo que quedara por los suelos sería la reputación del Mink, y esa reputación era lo más valioso que tenían los de la "alta clase". El pelinegro suspiró, se permitió entonces un lujo que se había negado, por el simple hecho de su repugnancia: Desempeñar el fino arte de la hipocresía. De la mentira hecha actuación.

\- El señor Raoul me estaba contando sobre los pura sangre que tiene en su hacienda. Y hasta me ha propuesto hacerle seguimiento a una de las yeguas que está preñada ¿No es así, señor Raoul?

\- ... Eh... si. Así es – Completamente extrañado, el Am prefirió seguirle la corriente.

\- ¿En serio Raoul? No me lo habías contado.

\- Si, se trata de Stella. La he cruzado con un semental de buen linaje... – Miró a Riki con malos ojos - Como debe ser...

\- Bueno, Raoul. Si nos disculpas, Riki y yo debemos retirarnos.

\- Si, me duelen los juanetes de tanto estar de pie – Espetó el pelinegro de manera natural.

El ojiverde sonrió falsamente. Ya había tenido demasiado por ese día.

Los hombres se retiraron.

***Un monólogo***

\- ¡No es posible! ¡Ese mestizo no pudo haberme ganado! – Raoul estaba que arrojaba serpientes de su boca – A mí que soy de la familia Am… me he dejado en ridículo una vez más… ese zángano no es más que un usurpador… Mimea, vámonos. No quiero continuar siendo la burla de nadie. Mantendré mi cabeza en alto, con completa dignidad… Mimea ¿Me has oído? Mimea ¿En donde estás?

Por otro lado…

Lo tomaron de la mano y lo llevaron hasta un lugar más apartado. En el hermoso jardín abundaban las rosas. Había una pequeña banca hecha de mármol, que tenía una hermosa forma.

\- ¿Y éste lugar?

\- Es el santuario…

\- ¿No se suponía que nos largaríamos de aquí?

\- Antes de eso quería mostrarte éste lugar. Es utilizado mucho por los amantes. Enamoré a muchas jovencitas aquí ¿Lo sabías?

\- Jo… ¿Empezaremos a desplegar el listado de conquistas? Vamos a ver que tan parejos estamos.

El ojiazul le sonrió.

Riki admiraba el paisaje que los cubría. Las aves sobrevolaban sobre su cabeza y las mariposas se posaban de vez en cuando en los capullos de las rosas. Su atención fue llamada en el instante en que el Mink le hizo entrega de una pequeña cajita. Lo ofreció una mirada expectante, como el que está a la defensiva ante cualquier movimiento.

\- ¿A qué esperas Riki? Cógela.

Luego de dirigirle una mirada profunda, el menor tomó el objeto con algo de duda. Sin apartar sus ojos del rubio, Riki procedió a abrir la caja. Al darse cuenta de su contenido, el pelinegro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Un anillo.

Un anillo ¡Por supuesto que sabía que se trataba de un anillo! ¡No era ciego! Y hubiera exclamado éstas mismas palabras en un tono abusivo, de no ser porque el ojiazul lo interrumpió antes.

\- Por tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿Mi cumpleaños?

\- Si necesitas que te de un motivo para recibirlo, piensa que es por ello. Deduzco que eres la clase de personas que se incomoda al recibir tales muestras de aprecio. Pero… no podía quedarme sin darte un obsequio. Dime ¿Qué piensas? – Se ubicó tras de él, apoyándose de su espalda – Sé que tus gustos son más sencillos y que preferirías un par de botas o una correa de cuero.

\- No tenías porque comprarme algo – Se perdió en el objeto. Era un anillo que lucía bastante simple de hecho, no tenía ni piedras ni adornos, era completamente liso, pero a pesar de ello, emanaba un extraño encanto, cuya atención fue llamada por Riki – Nunca tuve un anillo.

\- Ven. Déjame que te lo ponga… - Trató de tomarlo, la idea de colocarle el anillo a Riki tipo compromiso, le atrajo de sobremanera.

\- ¡Tsk! – Alejó la caja para imposibilitar que la tomara. Sacó el anillo y lo llevó arriba de su cabeza, como examinando cuan genuino podría ser su brillo bajo los rayos del sol. La luz pegó en sus ojos, a lo que tuvo que entrecerrarlos. No era de un material barato, de eso estaba seguro. Aún sabiendo esto, comprendiendo que el hombre que estaba frente a él se deleitaba de poseer los mejores gustos, Riki se tomó el atrevimiento de llevarse el anillo a la boca para buscar de morderlo. Iason sonrió, por alguna razón, aquel acto le pareció en extremo adorable - ¿De verdad puedo conservarlo? – Preguntó luego de que sus dientes verificaran lo duro del material, y no proclive a ralladuras.

\- Seguro. Es de un material resistente, así que por más golpes que lleve no se rallará ni dañará. Lo he mandado a diseñar sólo para ti.

\- Hum… - Se lo enseñó - Que conste que lo acepto porque ha sido hecho para mí – Acto seguido se lo llevó al bolsillo.

Iason entendió con ello, que no había necesidad de hacerle entrega de la caja. Procedió a guardarla.

\- ¿Cuándo… es tu cumpleaños?

\- ¿?

\- Es… tú sabes – Riki se sonrojó al instante – No estaría bien que luego de esto no te diera nada – Desvió la mirada, claramente apenado.

El Mink sonrió una vez más, como ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre.

\- Quédate a mi lado. Ese sería el mejor regalo.

\- Iason… - Tenía pensado espetarle que no dijera esa clase de cosas. Más de su boca no salieron aquellas frías palabras.

La brisa comenzó a desfilar en el entorno, lo cabellos de los hombres danzaban junto al silencio que duró un par de segundos más.

¿Qué hacer? Riki sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más. El muchacho levantó la vista en el instante en que el mayor se le acercó en busca de un beso.

***Así fue como…***

\- Ah… Iason… Iason… - Riki se encontraba sentado en las piernas del rubio. Movía las caderas con extrema locura.

\- No grites tanto Riki… alguien podría oírnos - Iason mantenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura y lo instaba a menearse de la manera que más le conviniera.

\- Cá… ¡Cállate!… gritaré si es lo que quiero hacer… ah… esto… ah… más… ¡Agh!

***Y de pronto…***

Ante los ruidos, la chica empezó a caminar con más sigilo. Se había separado para ir a visitar su lugar favorito antes de partir. Los ojos de la pelicastaña se abrieron como platos al vislumbrar la escena de los hombres teniendo sexo, en el lugar que conocían como "el santuario"

\- Son… Riki y Iason – Mimea se ocultó más – Pobre de Raoul…

Siempre había soñado con encontrar a su amor en aquel lugar, como muchas jovencitas lo habían hecho a lo largo de los años y como muchas otras fueron engañadas también.

***Flash Back***

\- Es… hermoso – Mimea de niña, quedó maravillada.

\- ¿Te gustan las rosas?

\- Si. Son preciosas.

\- Dicen que en estos jardines se es posible encontrar el amor – Le hizo entrega de una pequeña rosa.

\- Me… encantaría que mi amor me encontrara aquí algún día… como un hermoso cuento de hadas - Emitió con sonrojo. Cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos luego de sentir una extraña calidez. Le habían besado en la frente - Esto… - Su cara se pintó aún más.

\- Mi Mimea – Le acarició los cabellos – El día en que mí princesa encontrará a su príncipe…

La pequeña creyó que moriría, las manos eran tan cálidas y sus palabras tan amables, sus ojitos se tambalearon de un lado a otro y sus mejillas marcaron por completo aquella blanca tez. Estaba segura, su príncipe había llegado. Cerró los ojos.

***Fin del Flash Back***

La muchacha se perdió entre las hojas del santuario, esperando también perder cualquier rastro de lo observado en aquella tarde.

 _Raoul… Raoul… Mi pobre Raoul…_

Continuará…


	17. ¿Hasta donde me llevará…?

**Capitulo 17. ¿Hasta donde me llevará…?**

El anillo desfilaba por cada uno de sus dedos, Riki lo hacía pasar de uno en uno como solía hacer con las monedas que traía consigo. En sus labios descansaba una pajilla, con la cual igualmente, jugaba de tanto en tanto con su lengua. El calor apremiaba la frente y los cabellos que no lograban levantarse con la débil brisa, se adherían a ella humedecidos por el sudor.

\- ¿Debería usarlo? – Se atrevió a formularse aquella pregunta – Mmm… - Mordió la pajita – Jo… ¡Luzco como una puta esposa! Ja ja ja – Se burló a carcajadas luego de acomodarse el supuesto anillo en el dedo - ¿Y si alguien lo ve?

***Se atrevió entonces a imaginar***

El sol les pegaba a los hombres en la espalda, en cada ocasión que se disponían a realizar cada una de sus tareas. No les molestaba, ni siquiera tomaban en cuanta sus rayos, la conversación que tenían los hacía desenfocarse de otra cosa distinta a hablar y a trabajar. Riki usaba una pala y ayudaba a realizar un nuevo canal de riego. Se encontraba bañado en sudor y tierra.

Uno de los muchachos se detuvo por el brillo llamativo que destilaba la mano del moreno.

\- Oye, Riki.

El hombre que se detuvo por unos momentos, se llevó una de las manos a la frente, buscando al que llamaba.

\- ¿Ajá? – Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ya que al levantar el rostro, el sol hizo de las suyas.

\- Bonito anillo… ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

\- ¿Esto? – Se lo muestra al otro – ¡Bah! Es una tontería no más.

\- ¿Cómo crees? ¡Se ve que es caro!... – El tipo cambia el tono de su voz, por uno más silencioso e insinuante – Dime una cosa… ¿Te lo ha dado el señor Mink, verdad?

***Fin del pensamiento***

Riki sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Si algo así ocurría, existía la posibilidad de que le dejaran en jaque, no podía responder un "Si, me lo dio él" y anexarle un "por nada en especial". Eso sería firmar su sentencia de muerte.

\- ¿Debería venderlo? – Lo examinó una vez más – De seguro me darían una buena pasta por él, además Iason dijo que era mío ¿No? De ser así, puedo hacer con él lo que me de la gana – Sonrió – Si… la utilidad que le de es mi problema – Su expresión se templó.

A los hombres les daban unos días de descanso cada cierto tiempo. El muchacho siempre había querido utilizar esos días para visitar su hogar, pero siempre terminaba cambiando de idea, ya fuera porque pensara en utilizarlos para trabajar más, o porque le ganara "la promesa" que se había hecho consigo mismo: No regresaría hasta reunir lo suficiente.

Aún así, y aunque Riki intentara convencerse de que aquellos eran los únicos motivos para ni pensar en poner los pies fuera de la hacienda por mucho tiempo, existía, había algo que lo ataba, que lo instaba a permanecer en ese lugar… no sabía con exactitud que era, por lo tanto lo ignoraba.

De éste modo, Riki se quedó en la hacienda junto con otros de sus compañeros. Decidieron reunirse a beber en una ocasión, así que fueron al pequeño poblado que se encontraba a unos minutos. Allí, dieron inicio a su festejo, olvidándose por completo de sus trabajos, siendo ellos mismos y compartiendo como si siempre hubiesen sido los mejores amigos.

\- ¡No me voy a otro lado porque no tengo a nadie que me espere! – Exclamaba uno de los hombres, totalmente ebrio.

\- Oye, pues considérate afortunado. Otros se quedan precisamente porque no quieren encontrarse con ese alguien de vuelta a casa.

\- Ja ja ja ja.

Las risas inundaban el lugar. Era un ambiente agradable.

\- ¿Y tú muchacho? ¿No tienes alguna jovencita esperando tu regreso? ¿O es que acaso éstas trabajando para casarte con ella?

Riki retiró la botella de sus labios. Tragó el licor. Carraspeó.

\- Mi mujer no irá a ningún lado – Soltó.

\- ¡Cuidado! En estas temporadas tan solitarias, no es raro que un coyote esté merodeando para hacerse de una que otra presa descuidada.

Los hombres empezaron a reírse, siendo el pelinegro el menor de todos, era normal que buscaran de hacerle el bufón.

\- No temo a ello. Sé muy bien como mantener a mi hembra contenta – Buscó los cigarrillos – Esa es garantía suficiente – Luego de encenderlo, exhaló el humo.

Todos empezaron a asentir, el muchacho no se dejaba. Le dieron entonces el visto bueno. En señal de camaradería, le hicieron llegar una botella nueva. Riki la abrió y se la empinó de golpe.

De donde él venía, llamar a los hombres "novias" o "hembras" dentro de una relación homosexual, también era aceptado. Así que pensó que no habría problema ni necesidad de dar explicaciones sobre sus gustos en la cama.

\- Oye Riki. Ahora que estamos en confianzas… ¿Me sacarías una espinita que tengo clavada desde hace un tiempo?

Riki tenía la botella levantada, pero el licor había dejado de caer por su garganta. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería el hombre, no era raro que buscara de sacarle la información en aquellas circunstancias. La pregunta era ¿Qué debía contestar exactamente?

\- Seguro hombre. Pregunta lo que quieras – Mencionó con naturalidad.

\- El patrón y tú… ustedes ¿Cogen?

A Riki le habían hecho preguntas de un modo más indecente, había escuchado muchas otras cosas en su vida; pero, por alguna razón, sintió como automáticamente un nudo en la garganta se le formó de golpe. Siendo sinceros, no se esperó esa reacción de su parte.

Todos empezaron a alborotarse. Estaba más que claro que aquello, era lo que estaba de boca en boca en la hacienda. La impaciencia de todos era tal, que podía sentirse la ansiedad en el aire.

\- ¿De verdad lo quieren saber? – El moreno mostró una sonrisa juguetona.

\- ¡Pues claro!

El chico le dio varios toques a su cigarrillo, la ceniza cayó en el cenicero. Escuchaba el alboroto de los hombres, se escuchaba "Anda", "Dínoslo", querían que soltara todo con lujos y detalles.

\- Ese no es su problema… - Se levantó – Suficiente por hoy…

Acto seguido, Riki se encerró en una pequeña habitación que allí había, dejando a los demás con su algarabía.

El cuartito, era un lugar destinado a la prostitución. La chica, completamente desnuda, esperaba pacientemente a que cada cliente entrara por la puerta e hiciera de las suyas.

Riki suspiró.

\- Ejem…

El pelinegro abrió los ojos. La mujer le llamaba. No había entrado con intención de hacer algo, sólo quería escapar del horrible caldo de chismes en el que lo habían metido. Más sin embargo, se deshizo del abrigo que imposibilitaba que se congelara por el frío.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? – Preguntó la mujer con dulzura al tiempo que delineaba su rostro.

\- ¿De que serviría? – Posó sin ninguna clase de pena, sus manos en los pechos de la extraña. Le acarició.

\- A algunos hombres les encanta escuchar sus nombres cuando hacen el amor – Susurró.

\- Je… esto no es amor. Es sexo – Sonrió. Se arrojó sobre los labios de la joven.

Cuando la tuvo sobre la cama, Riki se apartó lo suficiente para deshacerse de su camisa y, dejar al descubierto su torso. Fue así como la atención de la prostituta fue apartada de su trabajo.

\- ¡Qué bonito!

Alrededor del cuello del muchacho, descansaba una especie de cordón – a modo de collar – que llevaba como dije, el anillo que le hubo obsequiado Iason.

\- ¿Esto? – Lo tomó entre sus dedos – Es… no es nada.

\- Si no es nada, permíteme quedármelo como pago por lo de ésta noche – Ofreció.

Riki vaciló, lo que le extrañó de sí mismo, y más porque, ante la oferta de la dama, había ocultado el anillo entre su mano… como "protegiéndolo".

\- Jum… así que realmente si es algo – Se aproximó hasta el moreno - ¿Te lo dio una chica?

\- …

El pelinegro permaneció quieto mientras la mujer susurraba a su oído.

\- Debe de ser muy importante para ti, de lo contrario ¿Por qué razón lo llevarías en el cuello?

\- Yo… - Riki desvió el rostro.

\- Tu chica es muy afortunada. Por tener a alguien que la quiera tanto.

\- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no la quiero nada! ¡Sólo para divertirme! – Exclamó Riki totalmente sonrojado, la imagen de Iason le había llegado fugazmente a la mente y había desatado miles de sensaciones extrañas.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – La mujer reía, era agradable encontrar situaciones así de vez en cuando – Ustedes los hombres no admiten las cosas de buenas a primeras. Es por eso que en ocasiones sufren tanto…

Riki le hizo entrega de unos billetes antes de marcharse.

\- ¿Cómo? Si no hicimos nada – Lo miró, incrédula.

\- Tómalo. El tiempo de una mujer siempre será valioso.

La mujer aceptó.

\- Tranquilo. No se enterará que viniste aquí… ¡Hasta luego!

Observó al muchacho irse de su cuarto sin recibir sus servicios.

***En la hacienda Am***

Mimea se encontraba examinando cada una de las acciones de los recién llegados, procedían de la hacienda Mink, haciendo uno que otro descargue. Su atención fue llamada por el hombre que se dedicaba a fumar, recostado en una de las paredes de la mansión.

\- Señor Katze. No es bien visto que fume aquí – Exclamó – Apáguelo por favor, sabe muy bien que el señor Raoul detesta el olor a tabaco y estoy segura, de que antes de irse intercambiarán palabras.

\- Señorita – Se atrevió a contestar - ¿No me diga que su señor no se deleita con uno de estos?

\- No lo niego. El señor adora los habanos. Pero es de la clase de personas que detestan sólo lo que proviene de los demás – Sacudió su cabello. Empezó a caminar y el hombre empezó a seguirle – Ha estado viniendo usted muy seguido… ¿Le envía el señor Mink cada vez?

\- ¿Habría acaso otro motivo para que yo viniese?

\- No lo sé. Podría usted estar prendado, encaprichado con alguna de mis compañeras – Mimea se arregló su atuendo de sirvienta – O inclusive…

\- ¿Está… usted insinuando, que yo estoy buscando de cortejarle? – Susurró desde su espalda.

La pelicastaña se detuvo. Katze permaneció muy cerca de ella, casi rozándola. Mimea se giró y alzó la vista. El hombre le devolvió el gesto.

\- A mí… o a otra persona en ésta casa.

 *****Flash Back de Katze*****

Un Katze más joven, se apresuró en tomar el pañuelo que había dejado caer la persona que había estado observando. Corrió hacía ella.

\- ¡Señorita Am! – Llamó.

La persona se giró, mostrando su deslumbrante rostro, sus rizos dorados cubriéndole y sus ojos verdes destellando cuales gemas.

\- Que bueno que la alcanzo señorita… tenga, se le ha cai…

De un manotazo, le hubo arrancado el pañuelo.

\- ¡Soy chico!

El pelirrojo no pudo salir de su asombro. El Am salió corriendo.

\- ¿Un… chi…co? - Seguía sin creerlo.

Cuando logró alcanzarlo de nuevo, el rubio había llegado hasta los establos. Trató de hacerse entender.

\- Discúlpeme señorito Am, pensé que se trataba de su gemela…

\- ¡Bah! Pues no tengo gemela y lo sé muy bien. Soy hijo único. El primogénito: Raoul Am, el heredero de ésta casa – Se hallaba claramente molesto.

\- No quería ofenderlo. Es sólo que… al verlo no pude evitar compararle con un ángel.

\- ¡Atrevido! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? – El ojiverde tomó un cubo de agua que había cerca y se lo arrojó encima a Katze.

¡Splash!

El agua escurría por todo su cabello oscurecido.

\- ¡Te dije muy bien que detesto a los pelirrojos! – Seguidamente, salió corriendo del establo.

\- Je… pero te acordaste de mí… - Katze sonrió.

Pasó un tiempo, y la estadía de Katze en la hacienda Mink cambió. Ahora el muchacho ya no se quedaría a trabajar sólo en las vacaciones, sino que ahora trabajaba en la hacienda a tiempo completo.

Era un trabajador eficiente y como su padre era conocido de la familia, no se le negó la entrada a la casa.

\- ¿Señorito Iason? – Katze se alarmó. Era de noche, tarde, y se había inmiscuido en su cuarto de baño - ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Tranquilo Katze – Lo abrazaba por detrás – No tienes porqué angustiarte.

\- Pero… si lo ven en éste lugar… ¿Qué pensarán? – Sus mejillas empezaban a pintarse. Se hallaba desnudo y estaba seguro de que aquello que le rozaba era la entrepierna despierta del señorito.

\- Eso no pasará. Ahora… - Lo movió de modo que quedara frente a él. Tomó su mentón – Tienes claro que debes obedecer a tu señor ¿Verdad?

Katze asintió con levedad, sentía como si sus mejillas le ardieran.

Iason le besó a lo que él correspondió – Así es… - Volvió a hacerlo – Yo soy tu amo y debes obedecerme en todo…

Lo sacó del baño y lo llevó hasta la cama que se hallaba cerca. Allí se hizo de sus manos para imposibilitar los forcejeos. El rubio se extrañó que el muchacho no le rechazara, al contrario, Katze se mantenía quieto, entregándose por completo a sus malicias.

\- ¿Es tu primera vez? No debes temer. Te haré sentir un placer nunca imaginado.

\- Señorito… Iason….

\- Dime Katze… - Lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Podría… ¿Podría… atreverme a pedir que desatara su cabello?

El Mink se separó un poco. En aquella época, llevaba sus cabellos amarrados por una coleta, para mayor confort a la hora de cabalgar.

\- Muy bien… - Llevó sus manos a su cabeza – Pero el cumplimiento de un capricho se paga con el cumplimiento de otro…

Cuando las hebras doradas cayeron sobre su rostro, la poca luz que los acompañaba fue más que suficiente para que las pupilas del pelirrojo se deleitaran con la escena.

\- ¿Te gusta así?

\- Si… - Cerró los ojos - "Señorito Raoul"

 *****Fin del Flash Back*****

Katze y Mimea permanecieron observándose por unos segundos, como si estuvieran tratando de descifrar las intenciones del otro.

\- ¡Oh, Riki! ¿Cómo te fue? – Iason le recibía - ¿A dónde fuiste? – Sabiendo de antemano su partida con los otros empleados.

\- Medio… - Se desparramó sobre el sillón que había en la habitación. Desde que tenía relaciones con Iason, se tomaba el lujo de usar todo lo que allí había –…Y a ningún lado – Añadió.

El rubio se sirvió un trago y le ofreció otro al muchacho.

\- He bebido demasiado hoy… - Se giró. En eso sintió cuando el anillo se movió en su pecho – Iason… ¿Te gusta la cacería? Podríamos… ir a cazar o a pescar un día de estos. Conozco unos muy buenos lugares en ésta temporada… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué dices?

\- Suena bien – Sonrió levemente.

Riki sintió como el ritmo de su corazón aumentó frenéticamente, ¿Cómo era posible que una prostituta, no lograra calentarle tanto como una simple palabra proveniente de aquellos labios?

\- ¿? ¿Riki?

No se lo esperó. El muchacho se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Estás enfermo? Esto no es propio de ti – Se burló al tiempo que le acariciaba los cabellos.

\- Imbécil… - Escupió. Trató de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas - ¿Puedo quedarme ésta noche aquí?... Está haciendo mucho frío y mi cabaña debe estar helada…

\- Claro… te daré todo el calor que necesites…

Al principio, Riki se introdujo en la amplia cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la gruesa manta que en ella reposaba. Iason se acostó a su lado y se permitió observar aquel bulto que hacía lo posible por conseguir algo de calor.

\- Ia… Iason.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¡No te quedes ahí mirándome! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Acércate!

El rubio alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Tan ansioso estás por ser mío Riki?

\- ¡No digas idioteces!... ¡Hace frío! ¡Ven acá! – Levantó las sabanas, indicándole que se metiera entre ellas.

El Mink la complació y se introdujo entre la tela. Bajo aquel manto los hombres difícilmente podían verse, el aire estaba compuesto de una mezcla de oxigeno nuevo y dióxido de carbono, que se filtraban entre las pequeñas aberturas de la sabanas.

\- Acércate más Iason…

\- Así es mejor.

El rubio lo abrazó. El muchacho no se resistió.

\- Vaya, si estás temblando.

\- ¡Soy muy friolento! ¿Algún problema? – Se apenó.

Iason aprovechó entonces de intensificar su abrazo. Le fascinaba sentir el cuerpo pequeño de su fiera, se burló un poco - Riki era tan agresivo como un animal en celo, había ocasiones en que le arañaba y en otras le mordía – Buscó de besarle y el muchacho tampoco se resistió. Bien sabido que el calor corporal se obtiene más rápido en actos sexuales.

Las manos del mayor, se deslizaron por el cuello del pelinegro, sintiendo cada milímetro de su piel tostada. Sacó entre sus dedos, el collar simulado del muchacho. El Mink se quedó observándolo un par de segundos, como tratando de deducir algo.

\- Esto no se usa así Riki.

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es para que no se pierda si llego a quitármelo. Algunos de mis bolsillos tienen agujeros.

El rubio no dejaba de mirarle, expectante a cada una de sus reacciones y lenguaje facial.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejas guardado en algún cajón entonces?

\- ¡Eso no! ¿Qué tal si alguien entra a revisar mis cosas y lo encuentra?

\- ¿Quién haría eso Riki? – Sonrió, aquella idea le pareció en extremo interesante para ponerla en práctica.

\- No lo sé. No quiero arriesgarme a que se pierda. Es mío, sólo mío…

El Mink, sintió en su corazón una enorme dicha ¿Cómo describirlo? ¿Cómo explicar lo que él había descifrado de cada una de las acciones de su chico?

Habiendo frío o no, siempre terminaban haciéndolo.

\- Ah… Iason – Gimió.

\- Eres tan dulce Riki… - Lo embestía buscando llegarle a lo más hondo – No necesitas decir palabras amorosas para demostrar cariño… no… tus actos, lo que haces te delata, te pone al descubierto así no quieras…

\- ¿De qué… hablas? – Trataba de llevarle el ritmo – Yo no he dicho y mucho… menos he hecho algo para demostrarte nada…

\- A pesar de todo mi Riki, eres un completo ingenuo.

Y es que si lo había hecho, al cuidar tan fervientemente ese anillo que le había dado, así le daba a demostrar cuanto aprecio le tenía. Iason se sintió aún más dichoso. Llenó al Riki de mimos y cariños toda la noche.

 _"_ _¿Hasta dónde me llevará… ésta ineptitud?"_

Continuará…


End file.
